Journey of redemption & thwarting betrayal
by TravelingMan93
Summary: This is a somewhat revamp of my original fic in which I screwed up the original story while trying to do so. After Ash wins the Kalos league/defeats Diantha the champion, several friends/rivals go to his house celebrate his win and birthday. However, there's someone that'll stop at nothing to destroy his life even if that means hiring criminal organizations.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption, warning of forceful betrayal, and newfound happiness **

**Chapter 1: Warning others of an attempt to betray a good person against their will**

** Hi, this is my 1st fic revamped somewhat here. I screwed up on the original copy while I was trying to revamp it. Same description applies to my original story copy and plot along with a sub-plot to make it a little more interesting. I do apologize for my dumbass mistake. As per some of the reviewers requests, Ash will start out in Sinnoh. First few legendaries will be Manaphy, Jirachi, Mew, and Mewtwo just before he begins his journey for redemption. The rest of the legendaries will appear to be captured by Ash will appear in groups of 3 or 4, maybe 2 or just 1 legendary, depending on how I want to put it. Also to Hero in the Shadows1 thank you for the constructive criticism I am also sorry for my mistake if you're mad at me, I will take your advice. Also, here's the harem as follows, with occasional jealousy/shock here and there. I'll also include some of the guys that'll be traveling with Ash to keep him on his A-game and make his Pokémon stronger. Again ash will use aura in the fic**

**Harem:**

**May**

**Dawn**

**Leaf**

**Serena**

**Anabel**

**Zoey**

**Cynthia**

**Hilda**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way shape or form. Otherwise I would make Ash a ladies man, smart and the whole 9 yards.**

It was a gorgeous day in Pallet Town, home of a well known/liked Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum who recently won the Kalos league/defeated Diantha the Kalos champion. Many friends who he was close to, some of his rivals/other friends who he got along with, including Professor Oak and of course his mother Delia were at the Ketchum house to surprise him upon his arrival. The girls (May, Dawn, and Serena whom Ash traveled with in several regions, plus a few others who he met for a short time but wasn't particularly close to as they preferred to travel alone at the time) were wanting to come clean with their feelings to him. The boys (Brock, Gary, Cilan, Clemont, Max, even Ritchie) were prepping everything with Delia before his arrival. All had one thought on their minds, to congratulate him the best way possible.

Delia: "I can't wait till my boy gets home! I've been waiting for this day for years and he finally accomplished the first step of his goal! Real question is, what will he do next?" she said with glee with everyone happily/energetically nodding in agreement and wondering the same thing at the same time.

Gary: "Well, since he is Kalos champ, I wouldn't put it past Ashy-boy looking to get redemption in the previous leagues. Not to mention he might go off to train to get his Pokemon in tip top shape for the leagues by rechallenging the gyms in each/every region for fun"

Meanwhile, the girls were talking about how to come clean to the young man for when he gets home and how to get over his denseness, not to mention how to deal with Brock's jealousy when he finds out. These girls are, from left to right, May, Dawn, Serena, and Leaf.

May: "Ok girls, we all know how dense/oblivious Ash may be to love. However, since he finally won a league and defeated a champion he might get rid of his denseness finally."

Dawn: "Well that may be, but all of us love him cuz he helped us out in the past and now want to be with him. How are we going to deal with this?" This question got them all thinking for a few minutes before Leaf came forward with the answer

Leaf: "How about we share him instead of fighting over him? The last thing I want to do is kill a good man and/or each other just because one got picked and the others left behind heartbroken. Question is, how to deal with Brock when he finds out? He'll get jealous without a doubt at the sound of Ash dating all of us."

All the girls thought about the idea and what would happen with Brock should he find out, they even chuckled at the thought of Ash being a ladies man with several girlfriends. After a few minutes of thinking, murmuring, etc. they come back with their answers

Serena: "I speak for every woman (except Delia of course) here when I say it's agreed, we'll all share him as he will no doubt love us all back equally." With the rest of the girls nodding in agreement

Soon, someone knocked on the door to the shave and a haircut tone. Gary went to the door wondering who it was. To his surprise, Paul, Tobias, who were Ash's old rivals who won their respect with him after defeating one and the other at the very least putting up a decent fight in Sinnoh, and Johto champion Lance who Ash helped several times in the past defeating criminal organizations.

Gary: "Paul, Tobias and Champion Lance, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked/clueless

Lance stepped up with the answer and said "It's good to see you and everyone else too Gary. We came here to celebrate with Ash, offer him and a few others here to become part of the Pokemon G-Men, plus warn you and everyone else about intel of a certain trainer coming to turn you all against our friend Ash."

Gary: "Is that so? Well, that sounds like an offer most can't refuse, esepecially a good man like Ashy-boy who has guts of titanium fighting criminal organizations. Who is this trainer that is coming to turn us against him by the way?"

Paul: "It's Trip, it seems like he's not only jealous, but very angry at him and it seems like he'll stop at nothing to do so. I swear to Arceus he's a racist cunt and doesn't know when to quit/be a man." He then looked to his right, left, top, and behind hoping he wasn't lurking nearby

Tobias: "He's right, if need be he'll even enlist the help of criminal organizations doing so. We're gonna need your help stopping him and destroying the criminal organizations. Plus, you're right most people, especially Ash who's got guts of titanium would quickly accept without a second thought" Everyone looked shocked/wary of what might happen.

Lance: "Well, now that we have the details revealed and why we're here out of the way, may we come in?" Gary immediately nodded and brought them in gesturing with his hand "come in"

Everyone was wondering what might happen should Trip get to them, all were wary of the result should Trip show up before Ash did. In the meantime they continued partying and soon they started going over how to surprise him upon his arrival

**Well, that's the first chapter revamped. Again, I'm sorry for my mistake and it won't ever happen again (I hope).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start of a quest for Redemption, a peaceful world, and thwarting potential exile **

**Chapter 2: The fight deciding the fate of the potential betrayal mastermind and coming clean about feelings**

**Well, after getting several people favoriting/following this story, I've decided to put in another chapter to this fic. This chapter will show the fight between with Ash fighting Trip with Lance, Tobias, and Paul fighting alongside Ash. This is a revamp as I've screwed up the original copy of my fic. Well, on with the fic**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Pokemon in any way shape or form. **

**Almost forgot about this in the 1st chapter, sorry about that.**

"Human/Poke Talk"

_'thought'_

"**Telepathy"**

A young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder named Ash Ketchum is seen on his way home to Pallet Town happy as ever, winning not only the Kalos league, but also defeating not only the Kalos Elite Four but the champion Diantha as well getting the title of champion. There was several things he was thinking about ranging what to do next, contemplating between retiring or continuing for redemption so that he can finally meet his father face to face after many years on Mt. Silver and battle him for title of Pokemon Master. Also, he was thinking about what may be in store for him upon stepping into the house. He shook it off for the moment and continued walking into town.

Several townspeople, one by one along the way who saw him: "Excellent work Ash! You did phenomenal against the Kalos champion!"

Ash: "Thanks guys. Well Pikachu, race you to the house!" With that he ran toward the Ketchum house with Pikachu close behind, obviously looking to cheat like usual.

Meanwhile, everyone else who was already in the house got finished planning the surprise for Ash, putting up decorations and Delia got the birthday cake ready with help from Brock and Cilan. Gary caught sight of Ash nearby while he was serving as a watchdog for any sign of Ash or worse, Trip. He immediately went inside to deliver the message.

Gary: "Alright places everyone! Ashy-boy is almost here! Jump out when he turns on one of the lights!" he said and everyone went to hide with Brock turning off the lights and going to his spot to hide behind the couch.

Back with Ash

Ash: Upon nearing the house Pikachu uses his Quick Attack "Pikachu that's the 5th time you did that!" he shouted

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika Pi ka pi chu" translated (suckah! Ain't I a stinker?) (Bugs Bunny's line from classic Looney Tunes I know, he's one of my favorite Looney Tunes characters hehehe)

Ash just merely rolled his eyes like "you would do that". They regained their breath at the house, walked toward the door and then opened it showing that all the lights in the house were off which made the Pokemon/human pair clueless as to why the lights were off

Ash: _'Strange, I wonder why are all the lights off?' _Meanwhile, he went looking for a light switch to turn on. When he found one it was for the kitchen he flicked it on, immediately when all the other lights turned on both Ash and Pikachu jumped 10 feet when they heard a very loud shout from several people

Everyone that was at the house before he arrived: "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH KETCHUM!" they shouted. He turned to find several of his old friends/rivals, even Paul, Champion Lance and Tobias behind him jumping out from their hiding spots. Soon his mother came out with a chocolate cake in her hands. Then, tears of joy started to form in his eyes which led one of the guys to come forward to mock him for fun. The girls thought he looked cute the way he was looking at all of them

Gary: "Ooh, does the big bad Kalos champ/birthday boy have a soft spot for surprises?" he asked in a joking/mocking tone

Ash: "Shut the fuck up, Gary! Are you trying to embarrass me in front of everyone?!" he shouted annoyed

Delia: "Watch your mouth young man!" she shouted while everyone was ballin' out laughing at Ash and Gary's antics and jokingly agreeing with Delia while her son mumbled "sorry".

Gary: "Ashy-boy I was kidding alright. By the way, almost forgot, good shit in the Kalos league/happy birthday dude." He said while giving his best friend a manly hug

Ash: "Thanks Gary."

Soon after Ash finally relaxed from his near heart attack was talking with the guys, he didn't notice the girls checking him out over in the living room. Then Lance decided to walk over to him and decided to ask him with Tobias and Paul walking alongside him.

Lance: "Ash, can me, Paul, and Tobias talk with you for a few minutes?" he asked, Ash nodded and the trio led him to the guest room

Soon, after ash was settled in the guest room, he decided to speak up wondering what they wanted with him.

Ash: "What did you guys want to talk to me about?" he asked wondering what was going on

Lance: "3 things, nice work defeating the previous champion Diantha. Plus, we wish to offer you a position to become part of the Pokemon G-Men to repay you for helping me defeat several criminal organizations in the past and save the world several times from destruction even though you never asked. Finally, we received intel that a certain trainer who Paul says is apparently racist for some crazy reason named Trip is looking to turn everyone against you out of jealousy and anger. We'll need your help to defeat him and then bring him to justice as he may have enlisted the help of Team Rocket to do so. By the way, what do you plan to do after this?"

To say Ash was shocked was an understatement. In fact, he didn't see it coming with most of what he said. After a minute of thinking it over he spoke up with a determined look in his eyes.

Ash: "Lance, I speak for not only all 4 of us, but for everyone else on our side when I say, I accept your offer, will give you every bit of help you can get defeating Trip/bringing him to justice. Also, about Paul saying that Trip being racist apparently; I agree, every single time we saw each other he always insulted me and Kanto for no apparent reason. One last thing, I have one condition to accepting your offer for joining the Pokemon G-Men." This answer made them very happy and Ash put out his hand for Lance to shake, which he did take. Also it made them wonder what he wants

Lance, Tobias and Paul: "Alright, name it."

Ash: "I'm seeking redemption for the previous leagues I've lost in and I wish to have some freedom to rechallenge the previous leagues/gyms starting with Kanto, then Johto, etc. when there's nothing much going on that requires me to be at HQ. Is that alright with you 3?"

The trio huddled whispering about what he said, all 3 said it wasn't a bad idea as he would be able make his Pokemon more powerful. Tobias and Paul thought that maybe they should tag along to help him out to not only give him competition at the other leagues, but also power up his Pokemon in battles for fun. After a little while, they broke the huddle with an answer.

Lance: "We accept, however after taking down Trip you'll be the one luring the criminals into our grasp when need be arises. You'll go through training on how to conduct undercover missions, tested on speed, strength and stamina also when conducting any G-Men operation along with your Pokemon. Do you accept/understand this?"

Ash: "Yes Lance, and all is understood. I will not disappoint any of you." he said with every ounce of determination he has

Lance: "Excellent, now get back with your friends and have fun birthday boy!" he said while patting him on the back with a smile on his face with Paul, Tobias, and himself following suit.

A good day that got better was happening for everyone when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everyone including Ash, Tobias, Paul and Lance looked at each other with looks that meant "uh-oh". Brock carefully went to the door while everyone else grabbed their Poke Balls containing their strongest pokemon fearing Trip is at the door. Brock gulped audibly before he opened it. When he opened it, their worst fear came true. It was him alright, and there were 3 Team Rocket grunts with him as well.

Everyone: "Trip, you're going down along with Team Rocket! Thanks to Paul, Tobias and Lance, we know the truth of what you wanted to do to a good man like Ash!" They shouted angrily while enlarging their Poke balls getting ready to send their Pokemon

Ash: "How dare you show up here you piece of shit faggot! You don't know when to quit do you?" he angrily said when he grabbed a Poke ball off his belt and enlarged it

Trip: "You may be a champ, but that was just a fluke Ketchum! Come on out Serperior!" he threw a poke ball releasing the green snake pokemon.

Ash: "We'll see about that. Time to deliver justice Charizard!" He threw his pokeball releasing the massive red dragon like Pokemon letting out a loud roar, with several of his friends sending out their strongest to keep the grunts at bay. Then Ash pressed the stone on his megaring to mega evolve Charizard to enhance his power. Within seconds he was engulfed in a blinding pink light. Soon Mega Charizard X appeared and one thought went through the Team Rocket thugs and Trip's mind.

All 4 of them: _"I'm soooooooo fucked!" _Ash and everyone else had an evil grin as they knew right off the bat what the result would be in this.

Ash: "NOW TRIP YOU WILL SEE WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER, EVER, EVER DOUBT ME! Charizard Fire Blast on Serperior and the grunts Pokemon now!"

Charizard: "RAARRRGH!" While shooting a Kaiji shaped Fire Blast. Translation (You got it! End of the line you bastards!" The attack, smashing into all the Pokemon, knocked them all out instantly with swirls in their eyes from the powerful attack. Soon Mega Charizardreverted back to normal just before Ash returned him.

Ash: "Nice work Charizard, take 5 big guy." He started to walk toward the 4 now humiliated trainers/thugs. Paul, Tobias, Lance walked over to them behind Ash impressed with his performance and went to cuff Trip and the Team Rocket grunts and read them their rights. Before they were taken away Ash went to Trip to coax the truth out of him.

Ash: "Why are you doing this?! What have I ever done to you?!" he asked very angrily

Trip: "You know goddamn well why! You're from the Boonies, I absolutely hate everyone who's from the boonies and anyone who's friends with you is automatically my worst enemy!" This angered everyone including Ash who had to use every bit of resistance to kill him. Ash then had to say this to say to the guys taking them away

Ash: "Get these scumbags out of my sight this instant before I kill them! I fucking hate them with a passion now!" he said coldly with a lot of venom in his voice. After that was done, he went back to his friends who tried to calm him down before resuming what was going on before hand.

When he did, the girls went to his room to come clean to him about their feelings. Most of the guys looked at each other like they knew it would happen eventually but didn't think much about it. Then, May called him to come up to his room.

May: "Ash, will you come into your room for a moment?" Ash got up went to this room wondering what was up.

When he walked into his room he found the other girls in there as well which surprised him.

Ash: "What's this all about?"

May: "Well, over the past few years," she started with a blush on her cheeks

Dawn: "You helped us all out with our careers, not to mention other stuff" she continued while blushing

Serena: "We've known each other for a long time and we wanted to say that,"

All the girls: "We love you Ash Ketchum!" they finished in unison, little did they know that Delia, Lance and Paul were listening with their ears pressed to the door. Delia was ecstatic that they finally came clean to him, Lance had a smile on his face, Paul being his usual self rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

Meanwhile, Ash was looking at them shocked

Ash: "Girls, I don't know what to say, except...I love you too. I'll try to make all of you happy I promise" All the girls had smiles on their faces at his response, tackled him to the floor, each of them one by one kissing him.

"_I take down some thugs not to mention a racist trainer. Before hand I get an offer to become part of the G-Men, and I end up with several good looking girls in which I'll probably most of them traveling with me while I go on my quest for redemption at the leagues. Today was a good day!" _Ash thought with a smile on his face. It was definitely a good day for not just Ash, but everyone who showed up for Ash's birthday to celebrate his championship win/birthday today. A week from today, he'll be setting out on his quest for redemption. In the meantime, he'll be taking a break to recover from all that traveling Ash did.

**Well, that's the 2nd chapter. I don't think it is as good as most of you hoped, but I did the best I could. Ash will start capturing the legendaries, other Pokemon (such as those he helped out in the past) in the next chapter. In the meantime, PM me any suggestions like what legendary do you want Ash to capture first, what region to start out with, and so on. Write in a review, and until next time, I'm out of here. Chapter 3 will start where Chapter 2 left off with everyone giving Ash some congratulations/birthday presents, some of Ash's old rivals challenging him to a battle for fun, get the Pokemon into shape and make them as strong as possible. **


	3. The arrival of first few legendaries

**Chapter 3: The beginning of a journey toward redemption**

**A/N Well, this is what you ficcers have been waiting for. The first of a few legendaries will begin to arrive to join Ash on his quest for redemption. In this chapter, Ash will meet the first of several legendaries, Ash will begin to get ready to set out on his journey, and beforehand take down the last remaining criminal organization, Team Rocket. Also, some of Ash's old rivals will travel with him to give him some competition at the leagues/help him train besides rechallenging the gyms. I'll kinda skip around each region to try and make the story more interesting. The takedown of Team Rocket will be in a separate story if you want me to write it out, wish me luck. If anyone wants to help me out with writing it PM me to let me know. Well, enough of my gibberish on with the fic. Oh, I almost for got about this, most people's age are 11 for Max to 18 years old for most of the others including Ash, Professor Oak is 63 and Delia is 39. Even though in Pokemon anime particularly one film, Manaphy in the 9****th**** Pokemon film (Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) doesn't talk all that well, but in this fic Manaphy does speak English fluently/clearly**

Human/Pokemon talk (Pokemon talk will be translated)

"_thoughts"_

**"**Telepathy"****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, that'd be cool if I did ****

After the girls were done crushing Ash who was on the floor after being tackled, kissed one by one/flattened like a pancake, Lance, his mother Delia, and Paul walked in. Delia obviously to try and embarrass her son, Lance with something to reveal about Ash, and Paul to well, be his usual self, being the bully toward him for old times sake. Soon, Lance stepped in chuckling at the scene in front of him.

Lance: "My, my Ash, I knew you helped out many people in the past in various situations but I didn't know you were a ladies man. Also I know something that Ash told me about once but waited till it was the right time. First, I'll have Ash say his response."

Ash: "Well, I hid it under the dense/oblivious act. I was more concentrated on training than other stuff. Although, I'll bet 5 bucks Brock will be jealous. Now, you were going to tell them something Lance?"

Lance: "Yes, Ash has told me once but wanted me to hold off on telling any others until the time was right that he was an aura user. I've looked it up when I had some free time and there's some stuff that was rather interesting. Aura users can communicate with Pokemon, serve as translators of them if need be. Also, since he has a pure aura he can use Pokemon moves. He can also sense the emotions of people/ Pokemon along sense someone approaching. There are other powers well, you'll have to find out for yourself when traveling with him." he explained with Paul looking at Ash with jealousy and Delia picturing several grand kids in the future. Obviously the girls were quite happy

Ash: "Well, either way I might lose my head at the hands of Brock, literally knowing him."

Paul: "Dude, don't worry, you're probably not alone. Plus, you're right, you're probably gonna get it at the hands of the pervert. I am jealous at you though for having such cool powers. By the way, a little later I want to have a battle with you to try and get redemption for the Sinnoh League." he said

Ash: "You got yourself a deal Paul 2 against 2, I also want to fight Tobias to get revenge for the Sinnoh League. I just gotta switch around my team a little bit so I can beat you"

Paul: "We'll see about who wins or not! Plus, I'll let him know and make it a tag battle" he said with Ash nodding it was understood.

Suddenly, there was a voice being heard with telepathy being used to call Ash. Ash perked up as the voice sounded familiar

Unknown voice: "Ash, I request to speak to you in Professor Oaks ranch, make sure you are alone as if you bring others it might attract too much attention."

After the voice finished speaking, Ash decided to get up, first told his mother to quit embarrassing him in front of everyone. Then went to Oak's ranch to find out what's going on and so on. First, he told everyone he'll be right back with everyone nodding in understanding. When he got to Professor Oak's ranch he was shocked at who he found waiting for him. It was the God Pokemon himself Arceus along with 8 other legendary Pokemon. Ash kneeled in front of Arceus as protocol/respect and he told him to rise while chuckling

Arceus: **"Why hello Chosen One, I see your birthday is going well minus that one incident a few hours ago. I am proud of you handling the situation and proud of your friends not turning against you. Now I am not here for chit chat I'm here to tell you all my children including myself but that'll wait until I believe you are mature enough are looking to join you on your journey toward redemption to repay you for helping them in various situations. The 1st 8 of them are right here. This is Mewtwo, Mew, Zekrom, Manaphy who says he considers you as his Papa, Xerneas, Lugia, Ho-Oh, in which you say you saw her the very 1st day of your journey and Jirachi. All of whom you've obviously met and helped in the past during your past travels. Try not to cry with Manaphy please. I have some Cherish Balls here that can be used for capturing the legendaries that meet up with you. A warning though Ash, you are not to use them for evil purposes, if you do I will not hesitate to kill you."** he explained then warningly finished as the 8 said legendaries each came forward waiting to be captured.

Ash: "Thank you Arceus, but don't they have their duties to do that require them to perform them 24/7? Not to mention, if I send any of you out in battle, it might attract unwanted attention from many people, not just good, but maybe bad as well. Plus, don't worry I'll treat your children like family and give them the utmost respect."

All the legendary Pokemon chuckled at his thoughtfulness/selflessness. Then Zekrom answered to beg to differ

Zekrom: **"Nonsense young man. Our duties are merely minor jobs that we tend to get bored from. Lord Arceus here actually kinda exaggerates our powers so as to deter other trainers/people from attempting to find and capture us. We want to experience the world from a trainer's point of view. Don't worry about us, we'll be strong enough taking down evil people. What better trainer could we have to go with other than you?"** he explained

Ho-Oh: **"Ash, do you know why I revealed myself to you on the 1st day of your journey?"**

Ash: "Why no I don't in fact I was wondering why you did so that day. When I told Professor Oak that I saw you he didn't believe me, but now when he finds out you're part of my team he'll be quite shocked to see you and the others along with my friends, not to mention the whole planet when I reveal you or the others in battles or contests will be as well."

Ho-Oh: **"It was to bless you on your journey and point you in the right direction with eternal happiness. Now I wish to repay you by joining you on your new journey for redemption as you have a pure heart. Plus, I am quite aware of that happening as that's a given with any of us legendaries appearing in any sort of situation."**

Ash: "Well alright, but I can't guarantee a risk free journey with you guys coming." he said as he tapped each one on the head with the Cherish Balls. Before Manaphy was caught he had something to ask him.

Manaphy: "Papa, is Mama with you right now?"

Ash: "Yes she's back at the house. In fact, we're together now. She will be overjoyed to see you again after so long since the Temple of the Sea incident."

Manaphy: "Yay! I love you Papa, happy birthday!"

Ash: "I love you too Manaphy and thanks." he said with tears of joy coming down his cheeks. Then, Manaphy was sucked into the 8th Cherish Ball and he was caught instantly. Meanwhile Arceus rolled his eyes with one thought on his mind _"I knew that would happen with Manaphy, that was a given right off the bat."_

Soon, all the legendaries were caught. Afterwards, Arceus bid him goodbye for now and a happy birthday. After that, he went back to the Ketchum house. Upon walking back into the house his mother Delia called for him to come into the living room. He did so and spotted the others off to the side looking on with the cake with lit candles on it.

Everyone with the exception of the 3 G-Men who just simply looked on from behind: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ash Ketchum, happy birthday to you." they sang in unison. Soon, he blew out the candles. After all the slices were cut and everyone took one was time for some to hand out the presents. From his mother, Ash got a whole set of each kind of Poke Ball known to people, with a 6 standard Poke Balls, 6 Great Balls, 6 Ultra Balls, and the rare/expensive Master Ball also coming in a set of 6. Clemont gave him a Poke Ball that contained a Chespin in which his Chesnaught laid an egg that hatched just before he left Kalos (he decided to hold off on giving it to Ash until his birthday, a.k.a. Today).

Then, Ash goes to May and Max and asks them to come into his room to give 2 legendaries that he caught/they have previously met to them.

Ash: "May, Max will you come into my room for a minute?"

Max: "Sure thing, guys we'll be right back." with that the 2 siblings walked behind Ash heading up to his room. After they've walked into his room they turned to him wondering what was up.

May: "So, what'd you want to say Ash?"

Ash then pulled out 2 Cherish Balls that contained Manaphy and Jirachi from his bag

Ash: "Well, a couple friends who have missed the 3 of us have decided to tag along on my quest for redemption and they wanted to see you 2 after so long. So I've decided to give each one of them to you. Come on out you 2 and say hello to some old friends!"

After the white flashes disappeared, May nearly fainted at the sight of who came out. Max started to have tears of joy forming in his eyes at the sight of his old friend who he hasn't seen since the fake Groudon incident in Hoenn. Manaphy and Jirachi appeared very happy to see the pair after so long.

Manaphy: "MAMA!" he shouted happily jumping up and nuzzling into May's chest while she burst out crying tears of joy. Then she ran up to him, gave him a massive bear hug and then passionately kissed him thanking him

Jirachi: "Max how good to see you again after so long."

Max: "Jirachi it's really you! Ash how did you find these 2 Pokemon and how'd you catch them?!" he shouted hugging Jirachi while trying to keep it down so that no one else can hear

Ash: "Well, Arceus came to me in Professor Oak's ranch saying that those 2 along with all the other legendaries wanted to go with me as their trainer to repay me for helping them out in past incidents. Considering both of them had a deep bond with you 2 I figured I'd give them to you. By the way, I have 6 more legendary Pokemon to impress you more with later." he said with both siblings perking up to the sound of more legendaries while also looking at him shocked.

May: "Boy Ash, 1st you end up a chick magnet, then you find out you're going to end up a legend magnet. I wonder what's next on the list of potential things you could end up a magnet of?" she asked jokingly

Ash: "I have no clue, probably many jealous/lunatic people looking to battle me like no tomorrow and other crazy shit. Well, let's get back with the others, they're probably wondering what's going on" he answered picturing what might happen with them laughing at his answer

They went back downstairs to join back up with the rest of the people. Paul and Tobias walked over to Ash.

Tobias: "Well Ash, Paul says you want some revenge against me for the Sinnoh League via a tag battle against both of us and also Paul is looking for redemption after you defeated him as well. Well, since you are Kalos champ I think it would be fair enough for you to go toe to toe against both of us. Let's take this out back. Max will you ref this battle?" he said and Max nodded saying he was willing to

Out back with Paul, Tobias and Ash getting ready to send out their Pokemon and everyone else looking on from the sidelines. Brock had one question on his mind that made him wonder what the result may be.

Brock: "Do you think it is a good idea for Ash to be going up against both Paul and Tobias in a tag battle? He may be champion of Kalos, but he's going up against 2 powerful trainers who may stand a chance against him if it was in a full 6 on 6 championship battle."

Lance: "Maybe so Brock, but you're forgetting one thing. He defeated the previous champion Diantha with not only power, but skill as well. Plus, without a doubt Ash might have something smart planned to go up against Tobias' Darkrai considering he always starts off with Dark Void with that Pokemon."

Brock: "I hope you're right." he said as he turned back to the battle about to begin

Back to the battle

Max: "This will be a 2 on 2 tag battle between Tobias and Paul against Ash Ketchum to get redemption for previous losses in Sinnoh! Trainers ready your Pokemon that you will be using!" he shouted

Paul: "Torterra stand by for battle!" he threw his ball to reveal the large continent Pokemon

Tobias: "Darkrai I need your assistance!" His Poke Ball opened to reveal the nightmare Pokemon

Ash: "Charizard, Primeape, come on out!" His Poke Balls he threw opened to reveal a red, large dragon like Pokemon with an orange belly and an energetic pig monkey Pokemon with a black belt stating "P1 Tournament champion" which he received while training with Anthony/participating/winning in a tournament during training

Charizard: "RRAAAARRRRGH!" he roared ready to battle in which everyone had to plug their ears due to the loud roar

Primeape: "PRIMEAPE!" he yelled battle ready

Max: "BATTLE BEGIN!"

Tobias: "Darkrai start off with Dark Void on his Primeape!"

Paul: "Torterra start with Stone Edge on Charizard!"

Ash: "Charizard Metal Claw to counter the Stone Edge on Torterra! Primeape, stand your ground and take the attack!" he ordered. Everyone except for Brock and Ritchie looked at him with one thought, _"Is he stupid?! That puts Pokemon to sleep and gives them nightmares!". _The black orb hit Primeape who stood his ground. However, when he reappeared, the sight shocked everyone, Pokemon and people except for Ash, Brock and Ritchie including Charizard and Pikachu. Primeape was still standing wide awake. Meanwhile, Charizard managed to swat away the sharp stones being chucked at him and hit Torterra with his Metal Claw and subsequently hit Torterra leaving it in some pain but still able to fight

Tobias: "WHAT?! HOW DID DARK VOID NOT WORK ON PRIMEAPE?!" he shouted shocked at what he saw

Ash: "Simple, Vital Spirit, it prevents him from feeling asleep. My turn now, Primeape Brick Break on Darkrai!" he answered calmly then ordered. Then, everyone else went "ooohhhh" and thought it was a smart move sending out Primeape against Darkrai. Then, Primeape ran toward Darkrai with hands glowing, then he hit Darkrai with a powerful thrust of his arms knocking him onto the ground. He was able to get back up with some damage to The nightmare Pokemon. Tobias had the look on his face like he was saying, "Goddamn it! Smart move kid.". Meanwhile Paul was thinking what to fight back with against Charizard.

Paul: "Torterra, Giga Drain on Charizard to restore your strength!"

Ash: "Don't even think about it Paul! Charizard counter Giga Drain with Flamethrower!"

Torterra launched a green beam at Charizard while said Pokemon spewed massive flames to counter it. Both attacks were evenly matched and caused an explosion from the colliding attacks.

Paul and Tobias' thoughts: _"Jeez, no wonder he's a champion. He actually made smart moves, trained them very well and countered our attacks with ease. I'm soooooo screwed against him! Nevertheless, I won't go down without a fight!"_

Soon it was time to deliver the final blow for all 3 trainers. It was time to end it right then and there.

Paul: "Torterra, get ready to fire Solarbeam at Primeape!" he ordered deciding to change targets, then Torterra began to gather sunlight to fire the attack

Tobias: "Darkrai, get ready to fire Hyper Beam at Charizard!" he ordered also changing targets. Meanwhile Darkrai started to form an orange orb in its hands signifying it was getting ready to fire said attack on command

Ash: "Charizard, get a Blast Burn ready to fire at Torterra on my command, Primeape, ready a Focus Blast to fire at Darkrai on command too!" Both said Pokemon began charging their respective attacks preparing to unleash the final blow.

Meanwhile on the sidelines

Lance: "Knowing how powerful those 4 Pokemon and trainers are, it will end with a massive explosion without a doubt." everyone nodded in agreement with what he said

Ritchie: "This is going to get crazy soon

Back to the battle a few minutes later

Ash: "Are you 2 ready to fire your attacks yet?" Both of his Pokemon nodded saying they're ready. "alright then, FIRE NOW!"

he shouted and they fired their attacks at their targets

Both opposing trainers: "FIRE NOW!" they shouted. Torterra fired a white beam at Primeape while Darkrai fired an orange beam at Charizard. Both attacks collided creating a battle for dominance in power in a back and forth. Everyone watched in envy of the attacks fighting to cancel out the opposing attack. Eventually, the Hyper Beam and Solarbeam lost the fight and the Blast Burn and Focus Blast hit their respective targets triggering a massive explosion upon collision with the Pokemon. Everyone on the sidelines including Max shielded their faces to prevent debris from hitting their eyes and other areas of their faces. When the dust dissipated, it was clear as to who was KO'd. There was a massive crater with Paul's Torterra and Tobias' Darkrai laying in it with swirls in their eyes from both super effective attacks. Max managed to get a good look before making his call.

Max: "Tobias' Darkrai and Paul's Torterra are both unable to battle, Ash's Charizard and Primeape win! The victor is Ash who is finally even with Tobias! Ash, you and me are so gonna have a battle when you come to Hoenn, that was awesome! Can you please show me your other legendaries?" he enthusiastically said then begged at the last question. Everyone cheered at the result, proud of the battle they witnessed and the winning trainer for proving his worth. Meanwhile both Paul and Tobias returned their Pokemon after saying their thanks.

Tobias: "Well Ash, we're finally even. You've proved your worth as a champion and lived up to your reputation. Also me, Paul and Gary were wondering if we can travel with you on your journey for redemption at the leagues? We'd like to not only give you some competition in the leagues, but also keep your Pokemon on their A-game if it's alright with you."

Ash: "Thanks Tobias, and yes all 3 of you can, besides I'm looking to get all my Pokemon ready for when we go to destroy Team Rocket before I start my journey. Yes, Max, maybe later though, I'm worn out."

Tobias: "Sounds good, since you'll be relaxing for about a week before setting out. I hope you don't get yourself killed trying to destroy Team Rocket with us."

Ash: "Well, in that department I can't make any guarantees. We will without a doubt be up against merciless/ruthless thugs before we get to Giovanni. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be taking a nap in the house, I'm worn out from our battle just a few minutes ago." he said with everyone following suit also tired from the crazy day. Eventually, everyone grabbed their sleeping bags and fell asleep either on the floor, the guest room or Ash's room where Ash was sleeping. It was the best birthday for Ash by far so far in his life.

****A/N: Well, the 3********rd******** chapter is finally done. Sorry I took so long, I was trying to come up with ideas of how to write out this particular chapter with the battle to try and make it more interesting. Speaking of which how'd I do writing it out? Review what you think about it and this particular chapter, what needs to be tweaked on it, and so on. Until next time, I'm out of here.****


	4. Family reunion

****Chapter 4: Family reunion****

****A/N: Well, I'm back to this fic after I finally finished my side fic. In this chapter you'll see a family reunion between Ash, Delia and Red Ketchum. Also, the next few legendaries who Ash helped in various regions will make their appearances as well. Who are they? Well, you'll see when I restart this fic. At this time, even though I'll go against the poll results (screw poll voting logic), I'll do some changes. Such as, pair Jessie with James, I always thought they would make a good couple even though they (the damn producers) never left any hint of them falling for one another (unless I'm wrong). Next is toss in Flannery and Diantha into the harem, in the case of Flannery I'm sure she legitimately fell for him after Ash straightened out her life while he was in Hoenn. For Diantha I decided to toss her in since Ash beat her, she might want to reward him in some way possible, such as giving him a pokemon as a gift to rewarding him in a very special way, if you get the idea. Also, I shall be taking down my poll when I post this chapter. Also, if anyone asks, yes, I'll go back to the drawing board and do a rewrite after I'm done with this fic. Plus, if anyone feels inspired to write their own fic using something like my idea, simply PM me and I'll grant you permission to do so. Well, that's enough of my excuses and gibberish let's get this fic restarted.****

* * *

**"people and/or talking pokemon"**

**"_thoughts"_**

**"(translated pokespeech)"**

**"**telepathy"****

****Ages****

**OC (22)**

**Hilda (18)**

**Hilbert (20)**

**Mr. Charles Goodshow (66)**

**Diantha (21)**

**Red (41)**

* * *

As our group was at the Celadon department store looking at new potential outfits for their travels, swimsuits for the beach and pool plus for special occasions like weddings and similar events, almost everyone decided to pick out their own new outfits. Silver decided to get himself a new traveling outfit, a dark blue heavy coat for cold climates, otherwise for his traveling outfit, he decided to keep it simple, nothing really fancy with a long sleeve shirt colored , short sleeved shirt and pants, along with a pair of shorts for warm climates. Plus, he decided to get himself a pair of black dress pants and a dress shirt with a regular tie for special occasions, such as meetings, special events, and so on, plus a tux for any weddings he may get invited to, like Brock's for instance (that is if he stops his perverted flirting). He decided to try everything he picked out in the fitting room, and after a few minutes, he was relatively satisfied with the new outfits he got himself.

Meanwhile, the other guys (Maxie, Archie, James, Ash, Tabitha, Tobias, Paul and Gary) were fumbling through the racks and shelves looking for new outfits; such as outfits for special occasions, plain/night clothes, swimsuits for the beach, pool, the hot tub, and so on.

"_I wonder which outfits would look good on me?"_Ash thought to himself as he was fumbling through the racks, shelves etc. Then he found himself some outfits for traveling, special occasions, and so on that he can use. Lance, Ritchie and Maxie decided to get themselves some new outfits because with Maxie, Archie and their former respective criminal admins people would mistake them for still being criminals. However, the guys all had a chill go down their spines picturing the girls knowing their habits. Particularly Shelly, Jessie, Domino, and Leaf. So, they paid for their own outfits, which didn't cost all that much, then they went on their way back to Pallet Town by means of teleporting with help from Silver's Alakazam, Mewtwo, and so on. They actually laughed about how they got away before the girls had bags full of several new outfits

Speaking of the girls meanwhile, they weren't so bad shockingly. In fact, they got what they came by for, such as new traveling outfits, bikinis for the beach and for Leaf to show to Ash hoping he'd like it. Also, to say that Jessie had feelings for James was an understatement, in fact she fell for him deep in their travels chasing Ash and his companions throughout all six regions, however she wouldn't admit it to him yet, but she had a blush on her face thinking about James. When they went back to get Archie, Ash and the other guys, they found that they were gone. This made them steaming mad

"KETCHUM!" Leaf shouted, then she went punching her hand ready to beat the shit out of Ash the microsecond she finds him

"ARCHIE, MATT!" Shelly yelled doing the same thing Leaf was doing

"JAMES, SILVER!" Jessie and Domino exclaimed. All the girls that were with them were ready to beat all the guys up as soon as they find them

Meanwhile in Pallet Town

Ash, Silver, Paul, Gary, Tobias and the other guys made it back unscathed, or so they thought, when their faces paled at the sight of reporters, paparazzi and fangirls near Ash's house, plus picturing what the other girls will do when they find them. They all started to change direction making a run for it and the others followed suit. As they were on the run a hand grabbed Ash, then Maxie, Tabitha, and so on by their collars and the first person who was a male said "Hold on there." and yanked them out of harm's way. Then, they looked to their right making sure they didn't see them get yanked to the left and luckily they kept on going straight which made them relieved.

"Man, that was close. Thanks for getting us out of this mess." Ash said partially out of breath "Who are you by the way?" he finished when he turned to look at a young man in his early 20's with brown hair, with a pale tan in a red and white hat that had the initials NJ in an impression of the devil with what look like horns on top of the N and a pointy tail , a yellow/black coat, a yellow short sleeve shirt with a black paintball long sleeve shirt underneath

"Not a problem. I'm Celestino Faginas simply call Tino, Stino, Celly and so on. That's Hilda White, her brother Hilbert and a former Team Magma grunt named Ashley who I'm sure you know Maxie if I'm not mistaken. I ran into Ashley while the boat from Unova was pausing in Lilycove in Hoenn. She said she wanted to become a trainer and wanted to find Maxie after she learned he turned to your side. I came from the Unova region, that's my home region. As for Hilda and Hilbert, I ran into them in Unova on their way here to Kanto on a boat, they challenged me to a tag battle, well, I won in a very close match. Both of their pokemon were strong as hell." he said as he pointed to a girl who's 18 wearing a hat with a pink pokeball symbol on the front, a black tank top and jean shorts which looked like they were originally pants but they were trimmed down to look like shorts. The group shook the four newcomer's hands. However, when Ash shook Hilda's hand, she felt some type of strange electrical-like jolt starting at her hand. Hilbert took notice and decided to speak up

"What is it Hilda?" he asked

"I don't know, when I shook Ash's hand I felt some type of jolt course through me. But it's nothing, I'll let it go for now." Hilda answered, then she whispered this in Hilbert's ear "I'll admit one thing, he is handsome." This made her brother fall over anime style at her remark of Ash

"_Well, didn't see that coming. Either way I couldn't have thought of a better man for my sister even though I just met him. However, I did hear about his past adventures in Kalos, my region, and so on, not to mention his personality, he seems to be a cool dude. I just hope she doesn't go breaking her heart or so help me there'll be murder with his name on a gravestone!"_ Hilbert thought

"Let me check to see if the coast is clear." Tino stated while he poked his head out to see if those people were out there still, which luckily, they weren't. "Ok, it's clear, let's go." Then, the group came out of hiding, tip toed toward Ash's house and when they opened the door only to have Ash was tackled to the floor bombarded with kisses by May, Dawn, and Serena who were happy he came back alive and in one piece. After they got off of him, his mother gave him a bone crushing hug which made Ash wince in pain and everyone else have the look on their face like "ooohhh!", they'd hate to be him right now.

"Your father would be proud of you. After you took down Team Rocket, all of the other criminal teams in the other regions, plus became champion, he wouldn't be more happy to have you as a son." Delia said with tears of joy in her eyes, then a new voice was heard that said "Oh, I am proud of our son Delia, and he won't have to wait long to see me face to face." and an older man in his early 40's appeared at the door with a Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash turned wondering who it was.

"Who are y- DAD IS THAT YOU?!" Ash asked in shock and happiness as he found himself face to face with his father Red after so long with tears of joy in his eyes, ready to fall out at the response of anything along the lines of a 'yes'. Then, Red simply responded with "Hello son." That was the last straw as tears began to pour out of his son's eyes and he shouted "DAD!" as he bolted toward him and threw his arms around his father earning awws from the girls and smiles from the Paul, Gary, Tobias, the other guys that were near his age and the older men. Delia followed suit by giving her husband an bone crushing hug making him wince in pain and his face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Meanwhile, Ash's Pikachu spotted Red's. Upon seeing the other Pikachu they both jumped off their respective trainer's and began to play with each other. One thought went through their minds, _"Well, like father, like son"_

"Delia honey, it's good to see...you... again but you're making me s-suffocate!" Red struggled to say then finished with a thought _"Goddamn, I'm back in civilization for a few minutes and already I'm being suffocated! At this rate I may as well write out my will right now!"_

"Sorry about that." Delia apologized, then the sound of a certain group of people someone clearing their throat behind Red made all the guys pale in fear. Ash's father took notice to his son's look and asked "What'd you do son?"

"Simply, we left Leaf, and a few other ladies behind at Celadon Department store after we were done getting new outfits for our travels and well, we didn't feel like carrying all the heavy bags knowing them." Ash answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head

"I can't believe you ran off without us Ketchum!" Leaf shouted angry at him along with the other girls at the other guys "Looks like I'll have to punish you in some way possible in payback! You do that again next time I'll literally k-wait a minute, Red is that you?" She finished her rant when she spotted Red next to Ash. Red simply replied with "It's good to see you again Leaf" That answer made her dart toward him and glomped him in a hug which wasn't so bad compared to Delia's.

"Before I forget to ask Ash, who might these other three lovely young ladies be?" Red asked pointing to Serena, Dawn, May. The three said ladies blushed at Red's compliment

"Well, the cute lady is my girlfriend from Hoenn May. In the middle is my lovely girlfriend from Sinnoh, Dawn. Last, but not least is the beautiful lady from Kalos, my girlfriend Serena." Ash answered. Serena, Dawn and May blushed even more at Ash's compliments. Then Red decided to speak up saying "Well girls, it's great to meet-WAIT A MINUTE WHAT SON DID YOU JUST SAY THAT ALL THREE GIRLS HERE ARE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS?!"

"Yeah, and Leaf is kinda my girlfriend too." Ash told his father. This was the last straw as he fainted from shock with a thought in his mind _"Wow, my son is a chick magnet like me when I was his age. I never thought I'd see the day he'd throw away the oblivious act."_ Archie's, Maxie's, Tabitha's, Matt's and Shelly's jaws hit the floor with one thought in their minds _"Didn't see that coming!"_ Then, Tino reached an arm out grabbing Ash by the ear

"Let's go, you have some explaining to do mister!" he mumbled with gritted teeth

"OW, OW, OW, OW NOT THE EAR!" Ash shouted in pain. Then, upon reaching the guest room Tino opened the door, let go of Ash's ear, then grabbed him from the back of his shirt and threw him in the room onto the bed.

"Alright, explain." Tino said in a no nonsense tone of voice

"Alright, alright! If you haven't already noticed, as much as you think it's unorthodox and wrong. I do not like breaking hearts at all unless the girl deserves it! If you are going to tell me to have a limit of girls, Paul already beat you to it! Just don't get ridiculous if you want to travel with me and keep me in line please." Ash explained, then Tino took a minute to process what he just told him

"_Hmmm, his answer makes sense. However, either way I may as well tag along with him to keep him in check." _He thought to himself, then he spoke up "I was just going to ask if I could tag along with you. Plus, keep you in line as well. Be warned of the consequences however, like pissed off guys looking to beat the shit out of you for stealing the girl they fell for or they become hellbent on humiliating you out of jealousy, anger, and probably pure hate too."

"You're welcome to, just don't get carried away please." Ash answered, and then the pair came out of the guest room to stares coming form the others, including Red who woke up after being fainted.

"What'd you have a talk with him about young man?" he asked

"Ohh nothing much Red." Tino answered Red "I told your son that I was looking to tag along with him to keep him in line, not to mention keep him on his a-game with training his Pokemon, and the consequences of being in a harem with various guys."

"I thank you for that, just the thought of what would happen sends chills down my spine." Red said, then he decided to sneak a quick peek at Delia's impressive bust. She noticed her husband's wandering eyes and decided to tease him a little. So, she leaned forward to give Red a better view of her bust and seeing she was wearing no bra surprisingly made his face go red as he said he was going to visit Professor Oak for a little while and then rushed out of the place with a bulge in his pants. This caused Ash and the whole group including Delia's Mr. Mime, 'Mimey' and Pikachu to burst out laughing at Red's predicament

"Mom I think you caused Dad to almost faint from blood loss and nearly caused him to destroy his pants!" Ash said with an amused expression at Delia's actions

"Of course, where do you think you got your charm and good looks from?" Delia asked also with an amused smirk on her face. Then, there was a knock on the door making people wary and on guard that it may be the reporters, paparazzi, and fan people again.

"Who is it?" Delia asked on guard with Mimey "If it's any of you reporters or paparazzi I'll have Mimey Psychic you and make you think your mother is your girlfriend!"

"I'm not any of the above I'm Charles Goodshow Pokemon League President and Diantha the former Kalos Champion is here with me!" The man now known as Mr. Goodshow answered "Let me in before these damn people kill me!" Delia then opened the door letting the 2 said people in while Mimey used Barrier to keep the others out. Both Mr. Goodshow and Diantha regained their breath for a few minutes before calming down.

"Thank you, man I hate reporters, paparazzi and fan people sometimes." Mr. Goodshow said after regaining his composure "I'm guessing why all of you are wondering why I'm here today?"

"Yes, in fact we're kinda surprised by you stopping by here today. What are you here for?" Tobias asked

"Straight to the point I see, well then I'll get to it right now. I was asked by the king of the Fiore region to deliver a letter of invitation to Ash here to compete in its tournament, and Battle Royals after his mission in the Orre Region taking down Team Cipher. The championships in said region were created by past champions who felt that the standard of trainers was going downhill, which I don't blame them as that's true unfortunately, except for you guys of course. Anyway, as for the competitions they are named the Atlantrome Masters Challenge and the Atlantrome Royal Masters Exam. Both of these are very, very difficult and brutal so they are not for everyone. In fact, the only people that would be qualified and stand a chance besides you Ash are your father, and Cynthia the current Sinnoh champion. That's how brutal/difficult it is. As for the battlefields instead of concrete like our league the battlefield terrains vary, thus helping Pokemon to adapt to their regular sourroundings and become stronger in the process. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity so you'd better think carefully Ash." Mr. Goodshow explained

"I think I will take a minute to think about it, thanks Charlie." Ash answered "In the meantime while I think about it, I'll try on my new outfit." So, he went upstairs to his room with his new outfit that he picked out of his bag. It was a lot to think about. The fact that he could improve his skills tenfold was very tempting to say the least.

"_The competition in the Fiore Region is very brutal which at first my Pokemon wouldn't approve. However, it would help to improve my Pokemon's experience, help them evolve and grow more. Plus, it would prove to that bastard Trip and bitch Misty that I am the most powerful trainer in the world. I think I'll accept the King's offer and go to the Fiore Region to compete there after my mission in Orre." _Ash thought to himself while he put on his new outfit. It actually fit right on him, not too tight, not too loose, just right. It consisted of some navy blue pants, a long sleeve black shirt and a red coat without sleeves that went to almost his heels. He also had a heavy coat with sleeves for in case he's in cold climates like Sinnoh enroute to Snowpoint City, Mt. Silver (not that he would need to go there), and so on. Then, a voice that belonged to Diantha was heard at the door "Ash, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, come in." Ash answered, then said former Kalos champion walked in, spotted Ash in his new outfit and she thought he looked good in it "Nice outfit, it makes you look a little older and more handsome." Diantha complimented

"Thanks, now why'd you want to talk with me Diantha?" Ash asked her, puzzled as to why she was in his room wanting to speak with him

"Well, after you defeated me and during our championship battle I always wondered why you are well liked by a lot of people in all the previous regions. First, I heard about your past adventures in Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto about how you took down all the criminal organizations plus quelled any feuds between legendary Pokemon thwarting the destruction of the world. Then, there's your infectious happy go lucky personality which with your battling skills that made me develop a strong urge to become a trainer and/or coordinator, while retiring from my acting career. It actually brought out the trainer side of me even more. Also, you help to steer some new trainer or coordinator right and encourage them to continue their goals if they feel like they're going to give up. I guess, what I'm trying to tell you is that...I love you Ash." Diantha explained with a blush on her face. This shocked Ash as he never told Diantha about his adventures outside of battles or incidents where the world or a particular town/city was in danger. His guess is, Serena might've told her when he was out of ear shot. Ash had trouble trying to say something to match what she said

"Diantha, I don't know what to say except, I love you too, and I'll be happy to help you with either coordinating or being a trainer I promise. By the way, who told you about my past adventures, not to mention about myself?" Ash said. This made Diantha smile as then she walked toward him, grabbed him by the wrist, but before she continued she answered "Ohh, Serena told me while you were in Kalos and before I met you the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia about your adventures in Kalos and Sinnoh. By the way, she says hi, hopes to see you again one day and nice work destroying Team Rocket." Then, she yanked him by the wrist capturing his lips in a passionate kiss showing her love for him and vice versa. After a minute they parted.

"Not bad, you don't know how long I wanted to do that." Diantha said regaining her breath

"I have no idea but I think you wanted to do that since the day I fought you for the championship." Ash replied with a pause, then he continued "However, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" Diantha asked wondering what he needs to tell her about

"I'm part of a harem, I'm with 4 other girls, that's Serena included plus 3 others." Ash answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head. At hearing this, it made the former Kalos champion wide eyed

"You captured that many girls' hearts?" she asked shocked "How many more besides the 4 you mentioned are you expecting?"

"Ohh, about 5 or 6 more. I already got dragged by the ear by someone for being in a harem cuz of the consequences that might ensue plus about it being unorthodox. I'm an aura user, and on my free time I looked at some books. There's one law that's almost a millenium old that states if the aura users dwindle in numbers the remaining users will have to reproduce with several different partners" Ash replied "By the way, you missed something funny before you arrived that would make you burst out laughing if you saw it."

"Really, what's that? As for your harem, I don't mind as you'll treat every girl that fell for you and joins your little harem equally and it'll actually give some girls to talk to while we're traveling together" Diantha asked/said curious as to what she missed that she might find funny

"Simply, after I had a talk with someone about my harem, and beforehand came face to face with my father again after several years; he snuck a quick peek at my Mother's chest. So she leaned forward, gave Dad a better view and next minute he ran out of the house with a pyramid in his pants and he was red in the face! He almost fainted from blood loss" Ash explained a little event that happened just before Diantha and Mr. Goodshow arrived. At hearing this it made the Kalos native/former champion burst out laughing.

"PFFTFFFFT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly "Now that's hilarious! In all seriousness though, have you made a decision on whether or not to accept the Fiore Region's offer, go there to train and compete in their tournament/Battle royals? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to train your pokemon to maximum power from what I heard."

"You know what, I have. I'm going to Fiore to compete/train. Let's get back downstairs." Ash said with determination showing he truly wants to train his pokemon to full strength. Then, the pair came back downstairs to people staring at them, most with knowing looks on their faces

"Well, have you made a decision about going to Fiore young man?" Mr. Goodshow asked

"Yes Charles, tell the king that, I accept and I will head over after I accomplish mine, Lance's and my partners mission in the Orre Region taking down Team Cipher." Ash said

"Excellent, here's the answer sheet that was included with this letter and I shall send it back to the king right away." Mr. Goodshow replied happily as he handed Ash the answer sheet. To which he checked off the box with 'yes' right next to it, handed it back to Mr. Goodshow and then he went outside with his Pidgeot in which he told her to send this to the king of Fiore to which she nodded and flew toward said region. Then, he went back inside and decided to get some details about their mission in Orre. Before Ash would ask Lance for the briefing on the G-Men's next mission, Mr. Goodshow decided to ask something to him.

"Ash, are you an aura user?" he asked curious as to whether or not he does use said power

"Yes, I am. I haven't used my aura powers all that much except for during my mission destroying Team Rocket to check people's intentions and pinpoint aura signatures, also signifying people and their emotions. Why?"

"Well, I did some research on aura guardians on my free time and I noticed ancient law that is almost a millenium old that states 'If the Aura users/guardians dwindle in numbers the remaining users will have to reproduce with many partners'. So basically if say you had one girlfriend and you wanted to keep it at one, you would've been screwed." Mr. Goodshow explained

"Well Charles, I'm actually off to a head start as I already have 5 girlfriends which includes Diantha and 4 other girls." Ash replied, then the said man looked at him curious and then he spotted Leaf, May, Dawn, Diantha and Serena crowd around him. Mr. Goodshow nodded understanding what he meant. He was rather impressed and at the same time, jealous that he managed to get some good looking girls. He wishes he had that type of luck when he was Ash's age. Then, he decided to get down to business about the upcoming mission for the G-Men

"So Lance, what will we be against in the Orre Region during our mission?" he asked

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you would mention that Ash." Lance answered, to which Archie, Maxie, Tabitha, Shelly and Matt decided to listen in intently as they, the rest of the G-Men, and Pokemon rangers will without a doubt have a part in the upcoming mission "Well, here it goes. Besides the shadow Pokemon and Team Cipher that we'll be up against there there's something else that's worse we uncovered from one of our undercover operatives." he explained seriously

"What is it Lance that's considered worse than Cipher and the shadow Pokemon?" Archie asked wondering what Lance is talking about

"Based on the evidence we collected with the Rangers assisting us, we found that a Team Omni is attempting a project called Project Crystal in Orre Archie. It's where they remove all emotions from Pokemon and then they feel no pain and the only emotion they feel is anger. Basically they become mindless weapons where nothing will stop them until something, or someone kills them, similar to shadow pokemon for instance. As for how they're doing it, they're using the help of Cipher to do it as well. If successful the pokemon will have no chance at being purified surviving, in fact they'll die upon attempt at purification" Lance explained gravely. At hearing this, it earned a few shocked gasps from everyone listening

"You mean to tell us, that our Pokemon if they're certified by Arceus himself to purify any shadow pokemon will only kill them if this Team Omni project in association with Cipher is successful?" Ash asked pissed that pokemon are being turned into tools for destruction

"Yes, unfortunately." Lance said "Does anyone have any objections to this mission? If so, say so now, it'll be noted in my log."

"Lance, I speak for everyone here when I say, we don't object to this and we're taking down Cipher and Omni if it's the last thing we do." Paul said in which everyone nodded saying they're in. To which Lance was happy at this and decided to speak up

"Excellent, we'll be leaving in 1 week from today to Orre, first thing in the morning at 0800 hours." he stated "In the meantime Shelly, Leaf, Domino and gentlemen, get whatever equipment you need for this mission and make sure your pokemon are in shape."

"Ash, in an effort to help you out with purifying the shadow pokemon. The professors at the Pokemon Rangers including myself are developing a purification chamber at the Hoenn Ranger base. Also, the professors of the Pokemon Rangers in Sinnoh, Unova, and all the regions around the world including Orre are assisting in their efforts to destroy the shadow pokemon operation building their own purification chambers if there's an outbreak in any of the 8 regions. It's the least we can do to repay you for your help destroying the other criminal teams including mine realizing that what me, Archie and our respective executives were doing was wrong as well." Maxie explained

"Thank you very much Maxie." Ash replied "Now let's get some rest we have to get our pokemon ready for the mission in Orre come next week for the risks associated with this operation."

"Fair enough for me" Tobias answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ash went to the door, only to find a very shocking surprise to not just him, but the rest of the group as well. Right at the door was 5 legendary pokemon. From left to right, they were Latias, Darkrai, Shaymin, Cresselia and last but not least, a massive pokemon known as Giratina in his land form. These 4 had a familiar feeling with them that made Ash relive happy memories of the past. Latias came up and licked his face which made him blush and it jogged a memory about him and her when Ash was in Altomare all those years ago. Then, the other 4 came up, with Giratina being careful not to accidentally demolish the house considering how big he is

"**Why hello Ash, how good to see you again since Alamos Town. Plus, if you're going to say something about us attracting unwanted attention, I already took care of it using Hypnosis on the townspeople with the help of Cresselia to keep any potential nightmares triggered by me at bay." **Darkrai said as he floated slightly closer to said trainer

"Darkrai, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked shocked at the sight of the nightmare pokemon, including Giratina, Cresselia, and the others

"**Well, we're here to join you on your new journey why else would we be joining you?" **Shaymin answered rather rudely

"_Shaymin is still snotty as ever since that one time in Sinnoh with Giratina." _Ash thought while rolling his eyes

"**Shaymin, don't be so rude to our Chosen one Ash here!" **Giratina scolded then turned toward Ash and leaned down to look him in the eyes **"Sorry about that young man. I don't know why is sahe always like that."**

"Don't be Giratina" Ash stated "I think Shaymin here should the one that's sorry" As he finished his sentence he sent an annoyed glance at said grass type Sinnoh legendary

"**Sorry Ash." **Shaymin apologized **"Is Dawn with you as well?"**

"She sure is, come on over Dawn." he said gesturing said bluenette to come here

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asked, then she spotted a Shaymin which looked very familiar which she recognized and she gained a look of shock "Shaymin is that you?"

"**Hi Dawn, it's so good to see you again since Sinnoh!" **Shaymin answered happily. Then, Dawn came forward, picked it up off the ground and hugged her. She sighed in content as it was rather gentle and felt like a family reunion. Kind of like Red, Ash's father when Ash came face to face with him. Then she decided to ask the one question on her mind

"Shaymin, are you here along with Giratina to go with us?"

"**Yup, and don't worry, I won't be so rude to Ash." **Shaymin replied happily** "By the way, do you have the Cherish Balls Father Arceus gave you Ash?"**

"Yes I do. Let me get 5 of them out for you, Giratina and the others. However, I'm wondering who kissed me in Altomare Latias? Was that you in disguise or that was Bianca?" Ash said thoughtfully as he jogged his memory

"**I-It was me, after you helped save Altomare, we played together I started to develop feelings for you." **Latias answered with a blush on her cheeks. This shocked Ash and sent his mind into limbo as a relationship between a pokemon and a human was not only a felony, but also taboo punishable by automatic death penalty without a trial if caught last he checked.

"I'm sorry Latias, but it's not only a felony, but also taboo for humans to be in a relationship with a pokemon such as you. Believe me, if it wasn't illegal I would've been happy to be in a relationship with you." Ash said sadly. Latias was sad to hear that, as unfortunately like he said it was a crime to be in a relationship with a human for a pokemon.

"**Now that that's out of the way are you ready to capture us Ash?"** Darkrai asked

"Yes I am Darkrai" Ash said as he pulled out 5 Cherish Balls "Welcome to the team/family guys." Then the 5 said legends were sucked into them in a red flash and they all pinged without a single bit of a struggle. Afterwards everyone got ready for bed, Red came back to the house from Professor Oak's lab. Just then, Gary had a feeling tonight was going to be loud so to speak and decided to suggest something to the group.

"I don't know about you Ash, but 5 bucks says tonight's going to be very loud in your house. I'll see if Gramps will let you, me and the others can sleep in his lab tonight" Gary whispered in his ear. Ash took a minute to think what he meant, and then when he got an idea of what he meant, it was his cue to hightail it out of the house. He first told the girls, then Tobias, Archie, and Paul (Shelly, Tabitha, Maxie, Silver, and Lance decided to leave to travel or head back to either the G-Men base or Pokemon Ranger HQ but thanked Ash for his offer to stay for the night and hoped to see him again while traveling) and they quickly agreed as they wanted some rest for the night with no loud noises. So, they got their sleeping bags and went to Professor Oak's home. Gary told his Gramps that he had a feeling that it was going to be very loud at Ash's house. To which Oak knew right off the bat of what he meant by that and brought them in. For one night, they dodged a bullet in the name of peaceful, undisturbed sleep. It was a very eventful day here in Kanto with people celebrating the takedown of Team Rocket, plus Ash and his mother celebrating the return of Red after so long. It was the end of one chapter and the beginning of the next one for everyone.

A/N: **Whew, that took me a while to write out**. **Well, what'd you think of this chapter? Toss in your reviews, constructive critcism is always welcome if you think I should go back to the drawing board on anything in this fic, but no flames! Also, if anyone wants to toss in an OC of theirs via either review or PM here is the criteria as follows. I'll respond to you via PM whether or not your OC is accepted. I'll take a maximum of 5 OC's. Also, as for my OC, he'll be keeping Ash in line so to speak in this fic as you noticed by him dragging him by the ear. Rate, review and follow. Also I got a question for all of you, should I attempt to help out LucarioMaster1? I PM'd him offering to help him out with improving his writing in fics but he hasn't responded whatsoever. I'll put up a poll seeing whther or not I should attempt to help him. Until next time, I'm out of here**

**Name (short names would be nice if your OC has a long first name):**

**Description (How he/she looks and what type of outfit): **

**Why he/she is traveling:**

**Pokemon on hand:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The start of a new journey

A/N: **Well, here's Chapter 5 of this fic. Since I've started a new crossover fic and another Pokemon fic I'll probably go in a pattern back and forth between that and this fic. Basically, you'll expect an update for one fic and another after. With that aside, in this chapter I'll do a time skip of four years after Ash's mission in the Orre Region against Teams Cipher and Omni with the G-Men and training in Fiore. The setting will be in the Fiore Region with Ash relaxing on vacation with his Pokemon and then Ash will go to various regions to retrieve a few of his friends before starting out in Hoenn. Also, Ash will not have a Lucario in this fic because he is overused in many fics and I want to be a little different for once. Someone else will train him in aura. Also, the following people who tossed in their OC's have been Ok'd: Red the Pokemon Master, espeon44, and DarkSoldier41. I shall bring in your OC's in either Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or one of the other regions in a later chapter when deemed appropriate, it is not promised but I'll try. If any of you besides Red the Pokemon Master want to be paired with anyone please PM me or ask to be paired with someone in my Pokemon &amp; Yu-Gi-Oh fics under the forum category. Also, I have 2 more spots open if you want to toss in your OC. Simply go by the criteria in the previous chapter and then PM me or toss your OC in with your review. You must be logged in for your OC to be accepted. I might decide to try out the pairing Ash x Diantha for my rewrite on a side note. Speaking of which, there is a poll up on my profile relating to my rewrite. Well, enough of my babbling on with the fic. **

**Ages**

**The people in this chapter are at most 4 years older after a time skip of said amount of years**

**Anabel (22)**

**Zoey (21)**

**Ursula (21)**

**Solidad (24)**

**Nando (23)**

Ash was in the Fiore Regionplaying with his Pokemon on vacation from being the Fiore Champion and his duties as one at the beach after 4 years of vigorous training with the now former champion and the current Elite Four along with the tournament and Battle Royals. Meanwhile after his mission in the Orre Region he decided to train his aura with Riley in Sinnoh before going to the Fiore Region. After about a year, his aura along with his aura spheres were all but perfected. The Elites thought he had excellent potential to become a more powerful trainer. However, even with Ash being the current Kalos champion he still needed vigorous, more disciplined training. It worked to perfection. All of his Pokemon were evolved to their final stages, which included Bulbasaur which was now a Venasaur who was previously stubborn in evolving, and Buizel was now Floatzel. The lone exception was Pikachu but nevertheless he got very strong with help from Zekrom with the signature moves that he passed on to the electric mouse when Ash arrived in Unova a few years ago. The Feebas that he got during his mission destroying Team Rocket evolved into a shiny Milotic two years later which in Ash's opinion, looked very beautiful and elegant. He thought she'd be perfect for at least one contest when he began his coordinating career. What happened next was kinda funny that day

Flashback to 2 years ago

Ash was training his Feebas to not only do well in battles, but also in contests to get high marks in his appeals. Feebas was doing phenomonal during her training with Ash and the rest of the Pokemon

"Wow, Feebas, I think you'll make your parents proud in not only battles, but also contests as well. You'll grow up to be a powerful and beautiful Milotic" Ash said looking at her with an impressed smile on his face. Feebas was so happy at his compliment that she suddenly began to evolve wanting to be like her parents, only stronger. Ash looked on in awe as the water type pokemon began to change in bluish light into a larger, snake like form. When the light died down moments later it revealed a beautiful, elegant and shiny Milotic, where there was supposed to be red, was instead blue. Immediately after evolving Milotic launched an Attract at Ash to say "thank you" for his compliment.

"_Oh boy, didn't see that coming."_ Ash thought to himself wide-eyed as the volley of hearts came flying at him. Then, the attack hit him and he gained hearts in his eyes as he temporarily fell in love with her. Most of Ash's pokemon looked on with a sweatdrop but some burst out laughing as his newly evolved Milotic nuzzled him affectionately. Ash's Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert (from Brock as an egg for accomplishing his mission against Team Rocket after his mission in Orre) Empoleon (Ash got it as a reward for the takedown of Team Rocket and win in Kalos from Professor Rowan who had an extra Piplup on standby before he went to Fiore), Greninja, Samurott and Crawdaunt sprayed him with a Water Gun to snap him out of his trance which it worked. However, Milotic had a pouty look on her face at them for snapping him out of it. All 5 of the regional water type Pokemon and lobster-like Pokemon blew a raspberry at her while the others laughed

Back to present day

It was evening now and it was time for the pokemon and Ash to go home since the sun was setting and the Sharpedoes were due to come out and become active, which includes mistaking humans for food. After about half an hour later he arrived at his home, opened the door and called "I'm home!" No sooner than when he said that a blue, honey blonde, and two brown blurs zoomed at him tackling him to the floor each one kissing him on the lips to show how happy they are to see him again. After they got off of him he stood up and brushed himself off

"So girls, what'd you do in my absence during my G-Men mission in Orre with my partners, my boss Lance, Silver, Gary, Ritchie, the ex-Rockets, Tabitha and also Maxie with the others with the Pokemon Rangers assisting and while I was training to become Fiore Region champion?" Ash asked curious as to what they achieved

"Well, I competed in the Indigo League, won the conference, then defeated the Elite Four. Plus, best of all I DEFEATED THE PREVIOUS KANTO CHAMPION LANCE MAKING ME THE CHAMPION OF KANTO!" Leaf exclaimed holding up a PLA trophy with her name engraved on it with a huge smile on her face

"Nice, looks like I'll be coming for your title when we go to Kanto, Leaf." Ash replied with a smirk on his face picturing the battle between him and her for title of Kanto Champion "Speaking of which, how are your folks doing Leaf?"

"They're doing great, they also decided to move back to Pallet Town. I talked to them via videophone, told them about our relationship and they said they couldn't have thought of a better man for me considering you were always there for me when we were kids. They also said hi. As for my title, you can try to but I won't make it easy for you. But if you beat me and give me the battle of the century I'll give you a reward you'll never, ever forget" Leaf explained happily while she pinched Ash's cheek making him blush. Then, Ash turned to May, Dawn, and Serena.

"So, what'd you 3 do over the past 4 years?" he asked

"Well Ash, I went back to Hoenn, competed in the Contest Circuit there. Then, I competed in the Grand Festival and won it all!" May happily said holding her Hoenn Grand festival trophy up to show Ash

"I went back to Sinnoh to compete in the Contest Circuit there including the Grand Festival as well." Dawn continued showing her Grand Festival trophy to him "Not to mention that, I also won the Festival there!"

"Me on the other hand, I went back to Kalos to compete for best Pokemon performer, and I won against Miette!" Serena finished with a very happy look on her face. At hearing their accomplishments Ash decided to give them each a congratulatory kiss for each of them, adding some tongue during each kiss as well. Then, after he was done they decided to ask him what pokemon he caught

"Ash, what pokemon did you catch while on your mission in Orre or against Team Rocket?" Leaf asked wondering as to what Pokemon he may have caught

"Well, why don't all of you come out back and I'll show you." Ash said as he gestured for his girls to come on. As they got out back he enlarged all of his pokeballs he sent out out his recently captured pokemon the girls were shocked by which pokemon he captured over the past 4 years. From left to right, there was a Salamence, a shiny Ninetales, a shiny Milotic (May, Dawn, and Serena had a devious smile on their faces which they had an idea in trying to talk him into letting them borrow her for their contests, including the Wallace Cup. Leaf took notice and gave him a heads up. To which Ash had the look on his face like 'uh-oh'), Dragonite, Alakazam, Hydreigon, two Tyranitars (the one that Ash rescued while destroying Team Rocket, plus the one Ash saw right outside of his old hometown), Arcanine, plus all eight Eeveelutions ranging from Vaporeon (male), Jolteon (male), Flareon (female), Espeon (female), Umbreon (male), Glaceon (male), Leafeon (male), and Sylveon (female) which all his girls thought Sylveon looked cute, although Serena already had herself a Sylveon from Kalos. To which Sylveon blushed at their compliments. Meanwhile, all his other, older Pokemon including the legendaries except for Pikachu of course were all evolved to their final stages and radiated power beyond imagining. They asked if they could have one of the Eeveelutions for their contests and/or battles, to which Leafeon went to Leaf, Vaporeon went to Dawn, and Flareon went to May. Ash happily gave them their Poke Balls for the three said Eeveelutions

"Wait, I got someone that might be interested in meeting your Hydreigon Ash." Leaf said as she got one of her Pokeballs out. Soon, she threw it and it snapped open in a white flash revealing her own Hydreigon. Meanwhile, Ash's Hydreigon looked on curious as to who was it that she is sending out. When the white flash disappeared it revealed a shiny Hydreigon. Ash's eyed her's from head to toe carefully to make sure that he was indeed seeing a shiny one. Upon finishing checking her out Ash's Hydreigon shot towards her with hearts in his eyes. Everyone that was looking on including the rest of Ash's Pokemon sweatdropped while Leaf's Hydreigon blushed, but she attempted to hide it. While the girls were checking out the other Pokemon they took notice to some legendaries Ash had out.

"Ash, who are those legendaries?" Dawn asked looking at Mewtwo, Mew, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zekrom, Ho-Oh, and Lugia. Just then, she noticed a strange machine on his arm. "What's that by the way Ash?"

"Oh, this is a snag machine that me, my partners along with the rest of the G-Men and Pokemon Rangers got during our mission in Orre taking down Teams Cipher and Omni. We used it to snag pokemon from trainers that were being abused, are shadow pokemon, and anything similar to that. As for the legendaries, well from left to right Dawn they are, Mewtwo which was created by Team Rocket several years ago. However, he was betrayed by them and tried to take over the world believing all humans were the definition of evil until I stopped him." Ash explained leaving out the part where he got himself killed trying to stop him. To which everyone in the group felt sorry for the Pokemon. Mewtwo simply responded telepathically with **"You shouldn't be sorry about me, it's not your fault. It's them that should be sorry for what they did."**

"Yes, well moving on, no offense to Mewtwo here." Ash replied as he continued onto Mew "This is Mew, who was at the Tree of Beginning who I'm sure you know May." Mew then decided to play with him a little to prove his point and steal his hat while playfully sticking her tongue out at him giving him a raspberry. Ash relented and thought that he'll get it later. "That's Xerneas who you know Serena, she was so grateful for my help in Kalos against Yveltal that she not only revived Pikachu after Yveltal who's to her right murdered him but wanted to go with me as well. Next up is Ho-Oh who I saw on the day I first started my journey out of Pallet. Last but not least, this is Lugia from the Orange Islands. He helped me defeat a Pokemon collector named Lawrence III. All of them I've helped defeat some psychopathic criminal except for Ho-oh and Mew." he explained. Then, he decided to get his hat back from the cat-like legendary who was floating around with his hat. She decided to torment him a little by floating upwards a little whenever he got close. After a few minutes, all fun must come to an end as they were both getting worn out. So Mew gave Ash his hat back and they settled down. Then he returned everyone to their Poke Balls.

"Which region are you going to start out in Ash?" Leaf asked

"Well Leaf I thought May might want to re-travel Hoenn again so why not go there?" Ash answered "First thing's first I need to retrieve some people." At hearing this May squealed in happiness

"Ohh thank you, thank you Ash! I've wanted to re-travel Hoenn with you for so long!" she squealed happily being able to re-travel Hoenn while giving him an Ursaring-like hug

"Who do you have to get Ash?" Dawn asked

"Well, there's Gary, Paul, Tobias, Archie, the ex-Rockets Jessie, James, Meowth and Domino, Riley, Tino, Diantha and someone May knows from the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash answered thoughtfully, to which May wondered who it was so she asked. Ash simply answered with "You'll see when I get back." So, he called out his Pidgeot and off he flew to Pallet Town.

2 hours later in Pallet Town

Ash arrived, got off his Pidgeot and began to walk toward Professor Oak's lab. While he was on his way he stopped by his old home to talk with his mother and father about his mission in Orre and training in the Fiore Region to become their champion. They were both impressed and were glad he was in one piece still along with how he did in Fiore considering it's very difficult and brutal and also the mission due to how dangerous it was. Red decided to ask him the question that was on his mind about what happened during the G-Men's mission destroying Team Rocket.

"Son, your partner Archie in the G-Men told me that you almost strangled Misty, the ex-Cerulean City gym leader to death during your mission against Team Rocket until Mewtwo who's in your team/family talked you out of killing her. He also told me that you uncovered a hidden power within you and broke down crying in fear of what might happen. Care to tell me what happened?" he asked

"Well Dad, she said something about being pissed about a new co-worker of mine named Silver who you met the day you returned. Plus, she said that you left me and Mom because you thought I was a disgrace to you and I lost the leagues before Kalos and Fiore. She even sent that bastard Trip with some Rocket grunts to turn all my friends against me on my 18th birthday on orders from Team Rocket's head, Giovanni. That plan failed because Silver contacted Lance, my now other partners in the G-Men Paul and Tobias arrived here before them to warn Mom, my friends including Leaf that they were coming. Not to mention, she said she hated me from the first day we met and that's when I exploded in anger unknowingly tapping into my hidden psychic abilities that I inherited from you Dad." Ash explained recalling the events of that mission. Red was shocked at what he said. In fact, recalling the day Misty's and Trip's trial came he, Brock, May, Max, Misty's ex-sisters (Daisy, Violet and Lily), and Leaf in which she found out about Misty from Ash and Gary who both touched base with her and vice versa every once in a while and Gary who knew her testified for the prosecutors saying she only traveled with him over a bike that Ash's Pikachu accidentally fried trying to help stop a Gyarados. Plus, they told the judge and prosecutors that she was horrible, thinking that anger will get her what she wants and didn't deserve to be a gym leader. The Sensational Sisters meanwhile on a side note said Ash was always welcome to come by the Cerulean Gym/their house whenever he was passing by and asked for his help to burn her old stuff to ashes which he happily agreed, they offered some of her Pokemon in exchange, then asked his Charizard to help out and he gladly accepted as well after he witnessed her making him cry. On a side note of his own, Ash said that if he had a choice of a female traveling companion through Kanto, the Orange Islands and then Johto he'd rather it be Leaf. Said brunette trainer blushed at that while the others agreed with him. Even the judge and prosecutors thought the same thing as they thought he was speaking the truth about her knowing her personality which is that of a Garbodor. The judge decided to end the trial there, the jury easily found her guilty of various crimes within minutes. So, they got 25 years to life in prison for attempted murder, association with a criminal enterprise, and so on. Trip got the same sentence. However, both vowed to destroy his life one day if it's the last thing they do.

"Ash, the day I left I did not do it for selfish reasons whatsoever. I left because I wanted to keep you and Delia safe from the Rockets because I attempted to take them down as well when I first started my journey and Giovanni's mother and father before Giovanni took their place after they died then was pissed. I disappeared going off the radar at Mt. Silver to keep them from coming after you two. Believe me, I made sure to keep an eye on you any way possible. Out of all the organizations you disbanded/took down, only Archie, Maxie, and their respective admins except for Courtney were there to keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe as per my request after you took them down, they saw you had excellent potential after realizing the error of their ways but had to hide their real goal from Giovanni in fear of what he would do if he found out. Soon, I learned about all the incidents you've been in saving the world from destruction by several criminal organizations and to say I was proud of you, is an understatement. You see, I'm also Arceus' Chosen One alongside you. So, you're not the only one with that type of job son. Whoever says I left for selfish reasons doesn't know the true story and I'll stay by your side until the day I die. I'll even train you in mastering your psychic powers so you can keep it at bay unless need be arises if you want. There's also Mewtwo, Saffron City gym leader Sabrina, and Lucian the Sinnoh Elite Four member who can train you as well. That's a promise." Red explained as he hugged his son to prove his point. Ash meanwhile returned the hug with tears of joy leaking out of his eyes

"_Now I know who I got my personality from. My father is a good man like me which led to not only him, but also me being well liked by almost everyone. Daisy said it herself the evening she, Lily and Violet disowned Misty while on my mission with the G-Men destroying Team Rocket, I am the definition of a good man." _Ash thought with a smile on his face

Soon after, Ash left and then, he went to the Greens' home to pay Leaf's folks Sonia and Mark a visit. They were very happy to see him again as back before they and Leaf moved they always played together and they were always there for each other. Plus, even Ash's parents got along with Leaf's like they were best of friends. They even went to one another's house every once in a while, plus Red even went with Mark to a bar in Viridian City for drinks from time to time. Sonia went to help out Delia at her restaurant every once in a while. In fact, before Gary cleaned up his act he bullied her which Ash intervened several times and led to a talk with Gary's grandfather and Leaf's parents. Needless to say when her father threatened him with a whupping from not just him but also Ash as well as both of them were drawing the line at his antics, he immediately cleaned up his act and stopped being a bully to Leaf. Plus, as for their relationship they couldn't have thought of a better man for their daughter. They understood the part where he was an aura guardian and had to have several different partners. Although, they felt bad for him to an extent knowing any subsequent consequences. They did warn him to make sure she doesn't get into trouble or break her heart or there'll be murder with his name on a gravestone. To which he promised not to do so but was pale in the face on the way out. Sonia smacked Mark upside the head for making him pale in the face.

Next, he went on to Professor Oak's lab to get Gary and then get the others. As he walked by the ranch he noticed some of Gary's Pokemon running around there. Then, he opened the door into the lab and walked in.

"Yo Gary, you in here?" Ash asked calling him

"I'll be right out, I'm helping out Gramps with something" a familiar voice answered that sounded like Gary's. After a minute said Pokemon researcher now trainer coming out of retirement appeared. He had his usual lab coat on plus he had a new outfit on him underneath. It consisted of a blue hoodie, with a silver long sleeve shirt underneath, and black pants to top it off. His grandfather appeared right behind him along with Tracey

"Well well, if it isn't the Fiore and Kalos champion himself. Ready to get going to conquer the leagues up to Unova dude?" Gary asked giving Ash a manly hug with Tracey following suit. Professor Oak meanwhile gave him a handshake also happy to see him and to tell him nice work on his mission in Orre and subsequently in Fiore in the tournament and Battle Royals

"You guessed it Gary. It's time for me to return to the world." Ash answered with determination in his voice and a nod to prove it "Do you have all your Pokemon with you?"

"Yes I do. We have to retrieve some more people right including Paul, Tobias, Archie and the others?" he asked curious

"Yup, I won't be too long." Ash replied as he got on his Pidgeot while Gary got on his own Pidgeot, they went back to Ash's home which took an hour. When the Fiore Region came into view Gary was shocked at how beautiful Ash's new home region looked. In fact, he was rather jealous with Ash for deciding to live in this region. However, he kept his cool but would press him when he had the chance later. When Gary walked in Leaf gave him a friendly hug happy to see him and vice versa, along with the other girls. Meanwhile, Ash went to Sootopolis City to retrieve Archie who was training with Juan, now he was assistant gym leader to Juan after 3 years of training under him since Orre. When Juan was absent, Archie took his place fighting any trainers that are looking to compete in the Hoenn League and fight for their 8th and final badge. Looking at his battle record over the 3 years Archie only had at least 2 losses, at most 6 per month. He was impressive and that looked good on his wins/losses record along with his trainer reputation ever since he turned a new leaf to start a new life. About 3 hours later he arrived at the Sootopolis Gym. Both Archie and his mentor turned to find the young man walking in and both were happy to see him again.

"Well if it ain't my little scamp, if good to see ya again Ash." Archie greeted as he shook his hand with an iron-like grip as he noticed his height and compared his own to Ash's. Juan followed suit but didn't use an iron-like grip like Archie did. To which said gym leader apologized about that saying he misjudges his strength often "Not to mention, you have grown much taller since our mission in Orre, you went from as tall as Charles when you went up against me and Maxie here in Hoenn to now a giant, almost taller than me. Anyways, you ready to get going to conquer the leagues?"

"Yup, the time has come Archie." Ash said as he tried to get rid of any pain that was on his hand, man did it hurt like hell

"Well then, let me get my stuff together and I'll be right out." Archie replied as he went to retrieve his belongings. After a few minutes, he was ready to get going on his Salamence that he caught as a Bagon in Meteor Falls and off they went to Fiore. Just then, Mewtwo decided to suggest something to Ash to streamline retrieving everyone on the way back.

"**Ash, an idea just came to my mind. Instead of flying over to each and every region/city on one of your flying Pokemon, how about I teleport you to their locations?" **he asked in his usual baritone voice

"**That's not a bad idea Mewtwo. As always, you're right."** Ash answered telepathically** "Speaking of which on a side note how many times in a row were you right?"**

"**Let's just say so many times I lost count honestly." **Mewtwo replied with a sheepish chuckle. As soon as he finished his answer and Ash got back to Fiore with Archie, Mewtwo teleported him to Veilstone where Paul is supposed to be with his brother Reggie, Diantha who was in a store in Kalos looking at some dresses for special occasions he decided to scare her for fun, but the tables were turned on him when she teleported with her Gardevoir right behind him who gave her a heads up, she went "RAH!" and scared him out of his pants, literally. Needless to say, he needed a little help getting his head out of the ceiling which he offered to pay for the repairs since being the champion of 2 regions and working for the G-Men meant being paid a lot of money. Luckily, he was still in his boxers or it would've been 'Game Over' for him, even if it was by accident. Ash scolded both of them for their stunt. Nevertheless, both were happy to see him again as Diantha passionately kissed him and Gardevoir gave him a raspberry considering she knew how much of a goofball he was but she hugged him nonetheless happy to see him again. Afterwards he retrieved Celestino, then Tobias and finally to the Kanto Battle Tower to retrieve a lilac haired young lady named Anabel. He decided to leave Pikachu as it would be a dead giveaway almost instantly. First, he changed into his Aura Guardian outfit and borrowed Archie's bandana to put over his face to conceal it except for his eyes. Finally, to complete the disguise process, he used his aura to turn his eyes from brown to blue and disguise his voice to add an extra dose of mystery for good measure.

(Meanwhile inside the Battle Tower building)

Anabel was in her room thinking about a black haired young man who she had trouble getting her mind off of after he went up against her several years ago. She may have seen him for a short time but his personality and handsome looks made her develop feelings for him almost at first sight of seeing him which eventually she flat out fell in love with him. Just then, her assistant walked in.

"Salon Maiden?" the assistant asked

"Yes?" Anabel answered with a smile

"You have a challenger." the assistant replied. At hearing this it surprised Anabel as Scott said no one was challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier at the moment. She shrugged it off for the moment and went down the elevator to see who it is. Upon reaching the arena a familiar jolt coursed through Anabel which only happened with Ash as she shook his hand before he left. This confused her as the person didn't look familiar to her. She put that thought to the side for the moment as she had to concentrate on the battle about to happen.

"What is your name challenger before we begin?" The assistant asked before she started the battle

"My name is Maxwell Southbend." Ash answered coming up with a make believe name before he decides to reveal himself to Anabel. She nodded in understanding

"Very well." She answered before announcing the start of the battle "This will be a 3 on 3 battle between the Salon Maiden Anabel and the challenger Maxwell Southbend. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The first trainer to defeat all three of the opponents Pokemon will be declared the winner. Challenger send out your first Pokemon."

"Come on out Tyranitar!" Ash yelled as he tossed his Poke Ball containing the gray dinosaur like Pseudo Legendary that he got from his Team Rocket mission who upon materializing let out a battle ready roar. Then Ash thought to himself _"Well Anabel, this will be your test as to whether or not you truly deserve to be a Frontier Brain."_

"So a dark type huh?" Anabel asked as she enlarged a Poke Ball "You realize type advantages won't always help you to win."

"Maybe so, but don't think that I have some tricks up my sleeve." Ash answered

"Well then, Alakazam your assistance is needed." Anabel commanded as she threw her Poke Ball containing the Psi Pokemon, snapping open and revealing the psychic pokemon.

"The battle between Alakazam and Tyranitar will now begin!" The referee announced

"Alakazam, Focus Blast" Anabel ordered

"Tyranitar, counter with Dark Pulse!" Ash countered, Alakazam fired its attack while Tyranitar fired the dark type move with both attacks colliding in the middle of the field. After about a minute Dark Pulse won out, cancelled out the Focus Blast and it collided with Alakazam triggering a small explosion. When the dust cleared it showed Alakazam out for the count with swirls in its eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins!" The referee announced "Salon Maiden, send out your next Pokemon!"

"Metagross come on out!" Anabel said as she tossed her Poke Ball containing the dual steel/psychic Pokemon

"Take five Tyranitar, return!" Ash said as he returned his pseudo legendary, then enlarged another Poke Ball "Salamence I need your help!" as his own Hoenn pseudo legendary materialized letting out a battle ready roar

"Metagross vs. Salamence begin!" The referee announced

"Metagross try a Meteor Mash" Anabel ordered, the steel type used one of its four legs to hit Salamence with the move. It hit but didn't do much damage. Salamence countered with a Dragon Claw which dealt a sizable amount of damage to the steel type.

"Metagross you ok?" Anabel asked worried, the dual Steel/psychic type Pokemon nodded slowly getting up after being hit with the move _"How is his Salamence so powerful? I've never seen such power radiating from him! Something is familiar with that person too" _Anabel thought in shock

"Salamence end this with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, his dragon type spewed out a Flamethrower which hit Metagross head on. The dual steel/psychic type roared in pain as it was unbearable. After a minute, he fell down slumped on the ground with swirls for eyes and burn marks all over his steel body.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Salamence wins!" The referee announced "Salon Maiden send out your final Pokemon! Challenger, if you wish to, you may switch your Pokemon"

"Espeon, come on out and try to even the score!" Anabel said as she threw a Poke Ball containing her psychic Eeveelution. Ash meanwhile returned Salamence and enlarged one of his Cherish Balls that contained Xerneas and he sent her out to give her some battle experience. Anabel, her assistant and the referee looked at the Kalos legendary shocked at not just her beauty but the power radiating off of her. They snapped out of it for now to focus on the battle at hand

"Espeon try a Psybeam!" Anabel ordered in an effort to try and make the score even and at least get a hit on the legendary.

"Xerneas dodge it" Ash countered as the fairy type Kalos legendary dodged it swiftly and gracefully making the psychic type move miss "Now fire a Moonblast" Xerneas gathered fairy energy for the attack and after a minute of charging it fired the Moonblast at Espeon which knocked it out instantly. The referee, Anabel's assistant and Anabel herself was shocked at the amount of power this trainer had. Anabel came forward to give him the Ability symbol. Ash left Xerneas out for the time being

"I've never had my team decimated like that ever. Here's the Ability symbol as proof of your victory." Anabel said as she presented her symbol. However, Ash turned it away as he knew he already had it.

"No thank you, I already have it." Ash said, then Anabel got steamed at him "Then why'd you challenge me goddamn it?!" she asked angrily

"What? Can't I come by to see an old friend?" Ash replied keeping calm which calmed down Anabel but also confused her

"Do I know you sir?" Anabel asked confused, so to try and clear things up Ash said a hint while Xerneas fell over anime style "I'll give you a hint, I went up against you about 9 years ago, won and also had a Pikachu on my shoulder" he explained as he stopped using his aura to show his brown eyes. Anabel's heart skipped a beat when she saw the eyes, she thought _"Is it really him?" _as she slowly walked toward him to get a better look. Upon reaching him and pulling down the bandana from his face Anabel gasped in shock at who she found herself face to face with again "Ash?" she asked in shock. The referee and her assistant were shocked at the fact that it was really Ash, the Kalos and Fiore champion the whole time

"Who else?" Ash answered, at that answer Anabel burst out crying tears of joy into his chest after she threw her arms around him. _"Jeez she really did miss me!" _he thought as he sweatdropped feeling bad for her

"Ash I can't believe it's really you, I've missed you so much!" Anabel cried as she cried into his chest

"I've missed you too Anabel." Ash said as he gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down. At hearing this it was her chance to tell him how she felt "Ash I love you please don't leave me again!"

"I love you too Anabel" Ash said as he looked at her as he picked her head up with his thumb before kissing her on the lips which Anabel gladly returned as she wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes eventually it turned into a full blown make out session which neither of them wanted to end. However, eventually they had to stop to refill their lungs. Anabel was displeased, although she had to refill her lungs as well.

"Ash, why'd you stop?" Anabel asked as she regained her breath

"Well, I had to regain my breath, as much as I wanted it to last longer well, I didn't want you to suffocate or anything" Ash answered, to which Anabel giggled at his thoughtfulness

"You're cute when you care." she whispered into his ear as she pinched his cheek "Let me make a few calls and I'll be right out." Then she left to contact Scott for a replacement for the time being before returning and Mewtwo teleporting the two back to Ash's home in Fiore. Just before they returned however, the replacement revealed herself to be Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader in Kanto who offered to take Anabel's place, in which Sabrina's father took over the gym leader position, and Sabrina with Anabel's spot. Before Ash left however, she decided to give back Gengar who was a Haunter when Ash first met him and helped him defeat Sabrina. Sabrina wished Ash luck at the leagues and contests

(Meanwhile back in Fiore with the others)

The rest of the group was catching up since they last saw each other, whether it be after a Grand Festival, since the mission in Orre, and so on. Just then, there was a call on the videophone. The group looked at each other confused like they weren't expecting any calls. May, Dawn and Serena decided to go over and answer it.

"Hello?" May said before the screen became active. When it did, it showed four faces on the screen, Nando, Zoey, Solidad and Ursula who were coordinators from Sinnoh and Kanto

"Why hello May, Dawn and Serena. How good to see you three again since the Grand Festivals in Hoenn, Sinnoh and the competition for Kalos Queen in said region." Solidad greeted with the other three greeting them in their usual way possible before Solidad spoke up again "You have a minute? It's important that you'll want to hear this."

"Sure thing, what seems to be the problem you four?" Dawn asked wondering what's going on

"Well, after you and May won the Hoenn and Sinnoh Grand Festivals before our turn came along with Solidad's and Nando's in Johto and Kanto respectively, those has-beens, bush-head Drew, his slut of a girlfriend Giselle, and freak Harley have been sending the contest circuits from Kanto to Sinnoh downhill. They've been accusing other coordinators of cheating if they won against them, in some cases forcing spectators to look up to them as role models instead of us and you three, particularly the younger audience who haven't started out as trainers/coordinators yet, and so on. We need your help to knock them down a few pegs. Not just that, but also they've been slandering Ash's performance in the Kalos league, against the Elite Four and Diantha. Not to mention that _they've_ been waving off his performance in Fiore too as a fluke." Ursula explained using venom at Drew's, Giselle's and Harley's names, before asking a question (A/N: ** In this fic after the Sinnoh Grand Festival Ursula and Dawn finally formed a truce, I might decide to depict Ursula as an occasional lover here and there**) "Plus, me and the others uncovered rumors except those three that Ash is planning to compete in the contest circuit soon, can you confirm that?"

"Well, the rumors you heard are true, as a matter of fact after Ash became the Fiore Region's champion he began training for contests with our help." Serena answered "He's planning to start out in Hoenn, then go to Sinnoh, and so on. Plus, why the hell are they slandering his performances in Kalos and Fiore?! He earned those titles through blood, sweat, and more disciplined training, particularly in Fiore!" The others nodded in agreement to what Serena said

"Well I'll be, I never thought Ash would think about becoming a coordinator since he seems to be more of a trainer than a coordinator. Not that I have a problem as I went the same path." Nando mused thoughtfully "Plus, believe me we don't understand it either. They are just wannabes, my guess would be they're jealous."

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover Nando. Plus that'd be my guess too" May suggested, just then Ash arrived back with Anabel "Hold on you four Ash is back. ASH PHONE! Good to see you again Anabel" Ash was wondering who was it on the phone before he sat down. When he got settled, got back into his traveling outfit save for his red sleeveless trench coat and when he looked up he saw Nando, Solidad, Zoey and Ursula on the screen. Zoey and Ursula had a blush on their faces noticing he got more handsome since the last time they saw him in Sinnoh.

"Why hello Nando, Solidad, Ursula and Zoey. Girls you're as lovely as ever" Ash greeted/complimented which earned a deeper blush from the 2 female coordinators. Nando laughed at the looks on their faces while Solidad also laughed but appreciating the compliment

"Still the charmer huh Ash?" Solidad asked "Nice outfit by the way, I like it. Anyway, before we get off topic there's something we need to tell you."

"Really what's that?" he asked curious as to what they have to say

"Well, after May and Dawn won their Grand Festivals in their home regions and you were gone off the radar training to be Fiore's present day champion, we uncovered some dirt that Drew, his slut of a girlfriend Giselle, and Harley have been sending the contest circuits from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh downhill. They've been accusing other coordinators of cheating when they lose, in some cases they even went as far as forcing other spectators, particularly the younger audience to look up to them instead of more accomplished coordinators like us." Solidad explained "We need your help, along with May and Dawn's help to knock them down some pegs."

"Yeah you have it" Ash answered balling his fists about those three's antics. Giselle being worse than Misty personality wise, Harley being gender confused and quite annoying, and Drew being apparently crazy obsessed with May. He never knew they would become worse.

"Good, first contest in Hoenn will be in Rustboro City in 3 weeks time. We'll be there to help you train for your first contest." Ursula stated "Any questions before we go?"

"Yeah, just one, how bad is bush-head's obsession with May since we last had the misfortune to crash into him?" Ash asked out of curiosity

"Pretty bad, I don't want to go into detail because it makes me and the other three want to puke." Zoey answered, her face turning green just at the thought of Drew. The others had similar thoughts

"I don't blame you, I'd be the same way if I was in your place." Ash said agreeing with her "I'll see you and the others in 3 weeks time, bye."

"See you later Ash, don't get yourself into trouble." Nando said before he turned off the videophone. Ash turned around to face the group with an exasperated look on his face

"Well, so much for a journey of trying out contests for fun, un-fucking-believable" Ash said facepalming. Just then, there was another call on the videophone "Now who is it?" he exasperatedly said as he turned back to the screen to answer, turns out it was his partners, along with Archie's, Leaf's and Gary's G-Men boss Lance who is also the Champion of Johto on the screen.

"Champion Wilson how good to see you again since the Orre mission." Ash and the other G-Men agents greeted in unison to the champion

"Hey guys. I'm calling you to let you know about a law that's now been abolished." Lance said "First things first Ash before I continue can you send out Latias?"

"Sure thing, hold on a minute." Ash answered as he got the Cherish Ball containing Latias out, then opened it and out came the red psychic type bird looking around confused as to why she was sent out

"**Ash, why'd you send me out?" **Latias asked telepathically

"Well Lance here has something to mention to me and the others about a law that's now been abolished." Ash answered, to which Latias perked up hoping that the Pokemon and human relationship law was abolished finally as she turned to face the screen Lance is on "Lance if would continue now that Latias is out and listening?"

"Yes, Latias, if you don't already know, the governments of the eight regions around the world have talked about the Pokephilia law since we uncovered rumors of Pokephilia floating around, not to mention Logan's Gardevoir alongside the Orre group and Yellow who helped us destroy Teams Cipher and Omni in Orre was looking at Logan lovingly every once in a while, we decided instead of executing those involved on the spot, we abolished the law for a start." Lance explained, at this explanation Latias had tears of joy. So she changed into a new human form that she came up with as she wanted to get a different disguise. After she changed into her human guise Ash and the other guys jaws hit the floor looking at how beautiful Latias' new human disguise was while the girls except for Jessie were jealous with one thought in their minds _"She just had to get a miss beauty queen disguise huh?!"_ Her human disguise consisted of long red hair, blue eyes, a white long sleeve shirt, a red and blue vest over it, navy blue tight pants, black high heel boots, and to top it off she had D-cup breasts.

"Guys, can one of you do me a favor and punch me in the face?" Ash asked "I think I'm seeing things."

"We see it too, you're not alone." Celestino answered "Let's just say, I hate you right now." The other guys nodded in agreement and laughed at his statement

"Will this help you believe what you're seeing?" Latias asked in which he and the others were massively bewildered at the fact that Latias in her new human form her lips moved.

"Latias, you can actually talk like us no-OOF!" Ash didn't get to finish his sentence as Latias tackled him out of his chair and was kissing him on his lips which he returned before she then kissed him all over his face leaving lip marks all over it. As he got back up and dusted himself off Lance burst out laughing at the state of his face and his hair which was much more disheveled than before Latias tackled him. "What do you want to be called in your human form now?"

"I was thinking maybe Maria?" she suggested, Ash thought it wasn't a bad name for her so he nodded and she smiled liking the name she came up with

"Sorry about that Lance. As you can tell Latias fell for me the short time I was in Altomare where I met her" Ash said as he readjusted himself, got his chair back up off the floor and sat back down "Did you tell Logan, his girlfriend Yellow and the rest of the Orre group yet? I'm sure they along with Logan's Gardevoir will want to know too."

"It's ok, I was actually expecting that Ash. As for the Orre group and Yellow not yet but I have every intention on telling them soon." Lance answered as he stopped laughing"Any other questions before I go?"

"Nope, that'll be it. See ya later" Ash answered before he hung up the videophone and turned off the screen and Lance did the same on his end.

"That went well." Ash said "Let me go to the bathroom and get these lip marks off of my face. I'll be right out. No peeking!"

After a few minutes Ash came out after wiping his face clean of the lip marks left by Maria (Latias). It was time to head to the dock to board a boat bound for the Hoenn region. So, our group went to the dock to finally start a journey together. Not to mention, for Ash start his coordinating career to come up with new strategies for battling powerful/various trainers, whether it be Paul, Tobias, the Elite Four and Champions minus himself of course in the five regions before Kalos and Fiore, and so on.

A/N: **Whew, that took me a long time to write. Talk about running bone dry on ideas for a while. Well anyway, if you want, toss in your reviews, constructive criticism is still always welcome as I intend on doing a rewrite of this after I finish this fic so what to adjust in my rewrite is welcome. No flaming of course! That would discourage me from writing for a certain period of time. Vote on my poll which relates to my rewrite to this. If you have any questions please PM me, ask while reviewing, or ask in my forum 'My Pokemon &amp; Yu-Gi-Oh fics'. Also I must warn all you readers, my writing schedule is rather tight meaning I won't be able to write most of the day due to work. Except for the weekends and holidays where I'm off from work. Also, I'm in a bit of pickle, I'm debatoing whether or not to have Bianca from Altomare in the harem later on. After the 5****th**** Pokemon film I'm wondering whether or not it was Latias disguised as Bianca, or Bianca disguised as Latias and I'm debating whether or not to add her. Until next time this is TravelingMan93 heading out the door for the time being. **


	6. X-mas party

Chapter 6: X-mas party with the three Waterflowers

A/N: **I've decided to write out an X-mas chapter of this fic flashing back one year before the present day chapter which would be Chapter 5. This would depict Ash and his group getting invited to the Waterflowers (Violet, Lily and Daisy) Christmas party a year before they get going on their journey together. Well enough of my rambling on with the Christmas party chapter of this fic**

**The sensational sisters would be 3 years older between Chapter 3 of my side fic and this chapter**

Ash was in the Fiore Region enjoying sleeping in bed when all of a sudden a bird like flying type Pokemon appeared at his window and began to gently peck at it attempting to wake him up. After a minute he woke up groggily and then when he caught the faint sight of a flying type Pokemon which looked like his Pidgeot his eyes shot wide open realizing who it was. It was Pidgeot alright and she looked like she had what looked like an envelope sticking out in her beak. He went over to open the window to let her in which she flew in and landed on the floor

"Pidgeot, what's that in your mouth?" Ash asked out of curiosity

"(The Waterflower sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet saw me passing by doing my round of picking up and dropping off mail on behalf of the Post Offices across Kanto and the other regions, called me to retrieve a letter to be delivered to you.)"Pidgeot answered as she took the envelope out of her beak with a wing to hand to Ash which he took and opened

Letter start

_Hi Ash,_

_We're just writing to you wondering how you are doing since the last time we saw you at our former sister's trial. Not to mention that we talked about it and thought that why not invite you to come to our Christmas party/dance which will be on Christmas Eve at our home/gym. An answer card is included with this letter so that you won't have to take five million years writing out your answer. Hope to see you soon! If your wondering what type of dress/outfit wear something real nice like a tux for example, that or at least a nice shirt, dress pants and a tie. _

_Love, _

_the Sensational Sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet_

_P.S.: Violet's been talking about you often so I strongly recommend coming if you don't have much to do. I think she done fell for you since the one time while on your mission against Team Rocket when she kissed you on the lips. Not to mention that your friends, girlfriends along with your Fiore Elite Four can come by too if they'd like. By the way, some of Kanto's gym leaders are coming by too along with the Kanto Elite Four except for Lance as he has work to do with the G-Men, the PLA, and so on. Either way, hope to see you soon. By the way, if you got a Santa hat, wear it!_

_Daisy_

Letter end

After Ash read that from top to bottom, he smiled, checked off the yes box, handed back to Pidgeot who in turn flew back to Cerulean in Kanto. Afterwards he decided to give his friends a call wondering if they wanted to go. He called Gary, Paul, Celestino, Tobias, Archie, James, along with Meowth, his girls along with Riley his aura trainer, Jessie and Domino and seeing that their schedules were clear with an ok from their families/mentors (if they had either a family and/or mentor that is) so long as they gave them a call on the evening of saying that they're ok and to stay out of trouble, not to mention his Elite Four which was still the same as when he first went against them were willing to go too. His Fiore Elite Four consisted of Natsume a psychic type specialist, not to mention is a psychic as well to boot. Ash asked for her help to control his psychic powers so that way the only time he would need to use them is in a life threatening situation. That or to teleport/read people's minds. She accepted his request and trained him which after 2 years he became a more experienced psychic in addition to an aura guardian. Next was Mirajane who a dark and ghost type specialist, Maya who specializes in fighting types. Last but not least was Laxus, an electric type specialist. Afterwards, he went to a barbershop to trim his hair as it was rather long since the last time he trimmed it. Then, he called his parents in Pallet Town to ask for his father's tux, that or at least his dress shirt, tie and dress pants. They wondered why, he told them he was going to the Waterflower's X-Mas party on Christmas Eve and he needed to wear something nice. They both laughed and said they'll send it over right away. Red with the help of his Alakazam teleported the tux to his home, He thanked them and then they told him to have fun before turning off the videophone. When he tried it on it actually fit him just right. Afterwards, he put it away for the time being until it was time to go.

A month later, Christmas Eve

Morning rolls around, Ash was already awake making sure he had everything he needed with him. It ranged from his Pokemon, their food for if they get hungry, and so on. Just then, there was a knock on the door into his home to the shave and a haircut tone.

"Who is it?" Ash asked wondering who it was with an aura sphere ready to fire upon the answer of someone looking to kill him or injure him in any way shape or form.

"It's Billy Bob Thornton, you ready to go?" a familiar voice asked/answered. Other voices burst out laughing at the answer the voice said. They thought he cracked them up with jokes. Ash also laughed as he went to open the door after grabbing his red sleeveless trench coat/putting it on to see Celestino who cracked the joke who's now a bounty hunter working alongside the authorities and other groups who work alongside them wearing a dress shirt, tie, and a black coat for the winter. He had a role in helping in the Orre mission as well to boot. The rest of the group was also with him and all of them were happy to see him again including Paul who was as usual being subtle being the tough guy of the group. The Fiore Elite Four was with them too

"It's good to see ya again kid." Stino said as he gave him a manly hug happy to see him along with the other guys his age, with the slight exceptions of Riley, James and Archie who shook hands with him and vice versa. The girls except for Jessie and Domino kissed him happy to see him as well. This made the female Fiore Elites jealous though. However, they thought up a plan on how to make sure he'll stay faithful to the girls Ash is currently dating for later on.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" he asked

"Yup!" the group answered in unison, then Laxus decided to speak up about his Pokemon

"Ash, you have the Pokemon food for yours, and the other people's pokemon while at the party right, especially your Snorlax?" he asked making sure he had everything

"Of course I do, along with some ketchup bottles for Pikachu considering he's still a sucker for ketchup to this day." Ash answered as he pointed to his bag with his thumb. Said electric mouse appeared jumping up onto Ash's shoulder saying a loud and happy "Pika!" to say hi to the rest of the group

"There's the yellow mouse we all know and love." May said happy to see him as she gave Pikachu a scratch nearest to his ear which earned a content 'Chaaa!' from him

"Are all of you ready to go?" Archie asked "Unless someone here besides Ash is a psychic who can teleport huge distances it's gonna take a while to get to Cerulean ya little scamps."

"I can." Natsume answered "It might use up most of my energy though going an extremely long distance."

"Works for me, let's go" Tobias answered. Natsume teleported the group to Cerulean City right at the entrance. Upon arrival it was just about 1400 hours, about four hours later from when they left Fiore. The group contemplated on what to do to kill time until it was high time to go to the party which was gonna be at 5 until Tobias spotted a bowling alley nearby along a street to his right.

"How about some bowling?" He suggested jerking his thumb to the right

"Sounds good, 3 games will give us some time to kill. If there's still time to spare I'd recommend playing some pool while there" Gary answered as the group went there. After debating on how to set up the teams they decided to set it up as which regions they were originally from. Such as Ash, Gary and Leaf were from Kanto so they set up that team. No one was from Johto so from Hoenn was Archie, May and very shockingly the former Hoenn champion Steven Stone until Wallace defeated him several years ago who was also invited to the Waterflowers Christmas party later on. Next for Sinnoh and Unova since there was only one person from Unova was Dawn, Riley, Paul, Stino and Tobias. Last but not least was Serena, Diantha and the Fiore Elites. After they get their shoes and lanes they got started. Ash went first and the others went after him in whatever order they set it up as. After about an hour, they've reached the tenth frame. From left to right, the whole group did relatively good with scores in the range of 115 at least to 275 at most. Finally, it was Ash's turn to bowl in the tenth frame, his score was 246 so far.

"Come on luck don't screw me over now." Ash said to himself as he grabbed a bowling ball off the rack. He took a deep breath, then got ready to throw his ball and was about to throw it onto the lane when the unexpected happened. He got dragged down with the ball still holding onto his fingers!

"AH!" Ash yelled as he got dragged down the bowling lane by the ball. He had the look on his face like 'unbelievable' while the rest of the group burst out laughing at his predicament.

"Suckah!" Celly stated poking his tongue out at him jokingly

"Hey Stino!" Ash called

"Yeah?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face

"Zip it!" Ash answered with an annoyed look on his face which made the others laugh even more. After a half hour the group got done with the final frame with Ash edging out Gary and Paul, and Steven winning with the highest score being 295. After dropping off their bowling shoes and checking the time it was high time to get going to the gym for the party. After fifteen minutes our group arrived and decided that the Fiore Elites would go in first since the sensational sisters didn't know them yet. Lily was waiting right outside to greet the guests, check the list and spotted the four of them approaching. When they reached her, one by one they introduced themselves to the pink haired young lady.

"Names please?" Lily asked

"I am Mirajane, dark and ghost type specialist of the Fiore Elite Four. This is Natsume, psychic type specialist, Luxis an electric one who is the last Elite Four member, and finally Maya who specializes in fighting types." Mirajane answered speaking up on behalf of her colleagues. Lily checked the list and sure enough there were their names.

"It is an honor to meet the Elite Four of Fiore Mirajane which includes yourself." Lily answered "I'm Lily assistant gym leader here and please step right in. By the way, where's your champion Ash?"

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well and he'll be here momentarily, he's doing something real quick." Mirajane lied. The rest of the group save for May and Ash arrived right behind them stating their names. After a minute, May and Ash came up with Ash's coat hood up to add some mystery to it.

"Names please?" Lily asked about to fumble through the list.

"I'm May Maple, top coordinator of Hoenn." May started

"And I'll leave a hint, I saw you about three years ago during my mission destroying Team Rocket, you and your two other sisters were happy to see me, and just before I left to drop off your former sister Misty at the police station and then finish my Team Rocket mission Violet kissed me." Ash finished, Lily took a minute to think about that hint, upon realizing who it was she widened her eyes in shock at who it was.

"ASH IS THAT YOU?!" Lily asked shocked and happy at hearing his voice again

"The one and only." Ash answered as he lowered his hood to reveal his face which got more handsome since last time. Needless to say, said pink haired lovely young lady hugged him tightly very happy to see him again and told them to come on in. Violet saw him come in and to say she was happy was an understatement. She all of a sudden dragged him off by the arm somewhere where they can talk in private. After a minute, they arrived at the pool in the gym where Ash sent out his water type Pokemon so that they can swim around for a while. Violet was impressed that all his Pokemon were evolved to their final stages. His training in Fiore, not to mention Orre during his mission there must've paid off. She was really impressed at the fact that Ash had himself a Milotic, a shiny one at that. That would anger the red haired bitch big time as she wanted herself a Milotic, but now that she was in jail for a long time and her trainer license revoked that was vaporized. She then decided to speak up

"So Ash, what have you been up to since the trial?" Violet asked

"Ohh nothing much, just going on missions for the G-Men accomplishing them with good results, training my Pokemon to make sure they're ready to battle, just the usual stuff that happens with me." Ash answered

"Not bad, where'd you get this shiny Milotic by the way?" she asked

"I got her the day you, Lily and Daisy disowned that bitch of a gym leader Misty while I was destroying Team Rocket with my partners as a Feebas. She can apparently talk like humans too. They killed her parents and then kidnapped her because she was a shiny and can talk human speech." Ash explained sadly

"Ohh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents death Milotic" Violet said as she gave the water snake like pokemon a pet and scratch which she liked

"Me too, I wish they were around to see me as a Milotic today." Milotic said with a sad face and tears in her eyes thinking about them. Just then, a devious idea came to her mind for Ash. Not to mention that Violet had one too about her former sister.

"Ash, I got an idea. How about we go to Viridian City, to where Misty's being held, show her your Milotic to add insult to injury?" she suggested

"That's not a bad idea, I love it!" Ash answered with a sinister smirk, before they would get to work with their plan all of a sudden he spotted a volley of hearts flying toward him out of the corner of his eye "NO MILOTIC! NOT AGAIN!" he shouted frantically then he was hit with the attack and gained hearts in his eyes. However, she wanted him to look at her but he was looking at Violet. She asked "Did you do that to him before?"

"Yeah, I did one time when he was in Fiore just after I evolved" Milotic answered with an amused smirk on her face

"Oh alright, must've been kinda funny when you did, at least to his Pokemon that is." Violet said as she decided to kiss him on the lips while he was in a trance before telling her and his pokemon to spray him with a water gun to the face to snap him out of it. When he did, Ash blinked several times while coming around.

"I hate it when she does that to me." Ash said exasperated "Let's get this over with" he finished as the two of them teleported to Viridian City right outside the prison. They walked in, requested to speak with Misty as visitors and was granted permission to do so. Misty who grabbed the phone on the other end of the window was less than happy to see them again

"What the hell do you two want?" Misty snarled

"Whew, now I understand why you and your sisters declared the bitch the runt back during my first journey around this region. Talk about attitude, not to mention butt ugly too unlike you and your sisters" Ash said when he turned to look at her as he whistled

"That's Misty for ya." Violet answered "Now for Part 2. Be careful her anger will most likely explode like an atomic bomb"

"Ah, yes, Waterflower you remember saying something about wanting your own Milotic right?" Ash asked

"Yeah, so?" Misty asked angrily taking out every ounce of hatred on him that she held in her heart

"Well then, have a look at this one" Ash answered as he enlarged a Poke Ball containing Milotic. First he asked for permission from the guards which they granted so long as his pokemon didn't fire any attacks which he promised won't happen as long as the red haired inmate didn't try anything. Upon sending out said water type pokemon that was the last straw as Misty exploded

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted "THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY MILOTIC! NOW YOU'RE DEAD! HEAR ME KETCHUM?! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I BREAK OUT OF PRISON!" she roared as the guards dragged her back to her cell. Ash and Violet had smirks on their faces knowing that the plan worked to perfection as they went back to the party and shared a kiss. After getting settled back in Ash was talking with the guys swapping life stories back and forth. Just then, he got an idea in wanting to dance with one of his girls. So he went over to May and asked the question that was on his mind.

"May, do you want to dance with me?" Ash asked

"I'd love to, you don't even have to ask." she answered as she got up and walked to the dance floor with him. As they started dancing together May decided to ask a question to him

"So Ash, how good of a kisser is Violet, hmmm?" May asked with a knowing smirk on her face which confused him as to how she found out

"How do you know that Violet kissed me?" Ash asked confused

"She told me about the one time while on your mission destroying Team Rocket. She told me you're a very bad kisser." May answered with now a teasing smirk on her face

"Is that so, guess I'm gonna have to prove you wrong then." Ash said with a devious smirk on his face

"You can try but you'll have to kiss me to change my opinion." May replied as Ash leaned towards her to kiss her on the lips and May went towards him as well. When their lips met May's eyes widened in delight at how good Ash was as a kisser. So she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him with Ash doing the same. When they were done after a few minutes they broke apart breathing for air

"Wow, you just proved me wrong." May said while she regained her breath "Too bad we can't go further here considering there's a bunch of people here and they would hear us"

"That's for sure" Ash answered with a defeated look on his face

"Either way though, let's go back to the tables, I'm sure the other girls along with Violet will want to dance with you." May said as she went with Ash arm in arm back to the tables. Just then, Ash foresaw something about to happen while subtly using his psychic powers that someone may attempt to destroy his relationship with the girls he's with. Sure enough, a hand was put on his shoulder, he ws spun around and on instinct Ash attempted to keep the girl known as Mirajane at bay.

"Come on Ash you know us female Fiore elites are better looking than them." Mira said trying to break him up with his girls. The other guys looked at them on stand by in case Ash needed backup.

"That may be, but I vowed never to cheat on them ever!" Ash yelled struggling to keep her at bay. Ash's girls looked on glad that he's proving to be faithful and sincere. That was her cue to stop what she is doing. She, the guys and others were impressed at how he passed the test.

"Impressive Ash" Laxus said patting him on the back for a job well done as the others did the same while his girls along with Violet promised him a reward/present he'll never, ever forget "That was a test and you passed with a near perfect score. However, you might want to look up above" he finished pointing upwards. Ash looked up and found himself under the mistletoe. May along with the other 5 young women including the female Elites decided they got him right where they want him.

"Come here handsome." they said in unison as they approached him

"Oh shit" Ash said, when the girls except for Jessie, Lily, Daisy and Domino of course got their hands on him sounds of kissing was heard while the guys burst out laughing at his predicament. Bad part was though, at least for James, Jessie started kissing him too which made the other guys and three other girls laugh harder. After about five minutes. All the girls let go of Ash who had lip marks all over his face as he stumbled back to the tables with the guys looking at him with amused expressions on their faces

"How do I get so many girls after me when all I'm doing is just minding my own business and training my Pokemon?" Ash asked to himself

"You're the one who's the charmer and with the good looks, not me or the others ya little scamp, minus Gary even though he's not quite the charmer" Archie answered wagging his finger at him "No offense intended"

"None taken, for once I agree with someone about that" Gary replied

"Tell that to the girls who kissed him Archie" Paul said with an amused smirk on his face "Which reminds me, I think we should make a toast, to accomplishing the G-Men's missions in Orre against Teams Cipher and Omni, not to mention Team Rocket here in Kanto, and last but not least Ketchum's win in Fiore. Cheers?"

"Cheers" The group answered in unison, then Gary all of a sudden blurted out "Bottoms up!" as he and the guys except for Steven of course downed their wine glasses, or just simply glass cups for those who were still under the age of 21. (A/N: **I live in the U.S. And last I checked the minimum drinking age is 21**)

"You would blurt that out Gare-bear" Ash said using his old nickname after he finished his glass

"You're one to talk Ashy boy" Gary answered mockingly using said black haired trainer's old nickname for old times sake

"Oh come on, not again!" Ash yelled exasperated

"Why not? I liked using that nickname when we were kids!" Gary said with an amused expression on his face. This was the best Christmas ever for many of them. So, considering how late it was and the fact that it started snowing hard with wind blowing hard the group decided to sleep for the night at the Waterflowers home. Ash's girls brought him up to a room to give him his reward and X-Mas present for proving he'll never cheat on them at all. The others put on their earmuffs so that they couldn't hear any loud ass moaning. Either way it was a very happy X-Mas, even to those who were Scrooged to smithereens, except for Misty who was beyond Scrooged shouting 'BAH HUMBUG!' at anyone who said Merry Christmas

A/N:** That's the X-Mas chapter of this fic. Hope all of you like it. If you want, toss in your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed if any of you feel I should go back to the drawing board on anything in this copy of my fic or my rewrite. Speaking of my rewrite, there is a poll up on my profile for my rewrite if any of you want to vote on it. If you have any questions, PM me, ask while reviewing (you MUST be logged in, otherwise if you review without logging in, it will be deleted), or ask in my forum named 'My Pokemon &amp; Yu-Gi-Oh fics'. Until next time, I'm out of here **


End file.
